Why is love so hard to find?
by Jmacrocks
Summary: Since the broke up with Callie, Bradin fell deeply in Love with a rich girl named Halie. as their love take new meaning, the whole family faces the most difficult times in there lives...Final Chapter is coming soon! and its a shocker
1. Why is love so hard to find?

New chapters, I hope you guys like this one, plz RR! After listening to some amazing artists and their song well, I thought that it'll be a good idea to base my chapters by their songs. I based some of these chapters from the song **Why is love so hard to find? By Jesse McCartney.**

Note: italics mean it's a flash back.

* * *

**Why is love so hard to find?**

After a tragic fight between Callie and Bradin, nothing was going right. Day after Day they haven't talked for a long time. Callie always seemed to avoid Bradin. No matter what Bradin does, Callie refuses to co-operate. As Bradin looked back, he remembered a situation where, Sarah his ex-girlfriend was involved.

_Bradin was alone by him self one sunny afternoon. He took a shower after he came back from the beach. He took off his cloths and turned the water on, he placed the temperature at warm rather then hot. He walked in and took a shower. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a little on his head, he then lathered and rinsed. _

_Bradin heard something off the distance. He opened the curtains and looked, but no one was there!_

_Bradin: hello? Aunt Ava, Nikki, Derrick, Jay, Susanna, Johnny, Erika, is anyone there?_

_Still no answer, Bradin ignored it and soaped his body and wash out the beach smell and sands. Down stairs, a girl with blonde hair, cute and hot, walked in the opened door in the entrance. She closed the door quietly and walked upstairs, she entered Bradin's room and started to take her cloths off.

* * *

_

_**Authors saying:** who the heck would enter a home and starts wondering and taking his or her cloths off? Weirdo don't ya thing? Don't let me stop you, back to the story!

* * *

_

_The girl then open the washroom doors and walked in. As Bradin washed his face, the girl gently opened the curtains and walked in, she then closed it trying not to let Bradin know it was open. _

_Girl: hey Bradin!_

_Bradin washed the soap on his face and then turned. He was in shock; he couldn't believe that she was back. It was Sarah, his Ex-girlfriend; she was the person who took away Bradin's virginity and led him to try marijuana (note using drugs is retard, listen readers, never hang out or ever do this that people say are cool, don't do drugs, it kills you at any age). _

_Bradin: why are you here?_

_Sarah moved up to Bradin and kissed him. Then as the door opened from the entrance of the house, Callie walked in. Callie's the new girlfriend of Bradin's. _

_Callie: hello is anyone here?_

_She didn't hear any one, but she heard water running. She walked upstairs and sees where the water was coming from. She then walked inside Bradin's room; she heard the water running in his washroom. Callie walked in; she then saw two shadows and figures. She was curious, she open the curtains and saw Bradin naked with the blonde haired girl naked and kissing him._

_Callie: I thought you where different from other guys, but I thought wrong, she said as she cried. _

_Callie ran off leaving the last piece of hope she had of being with Bradin. Bradin turned off the water and left Sarah in the bathtub. He took his shorts and put them on. He ran to try to catch Callie, but was to late. Sarah came down with her cloths on and drippy hair. _

_Bradin: why did you do that?_

_Sarah: I thought that's what you wanted, me._

_Bradin: even though, you and I was a good couple, I moved on._

_Sarah: you know what, I don't need this right now. I could have found someone nicer then you, Bradin, I thought you and I had a thing but I thought wrong._

_Sarah stormed out of the house, but then came back._

_Sarah: I just wanted to say; you have no one to love, good-bye Callie and good-bye forever, Sarah. Then walked away._

_Bradin realized that, what he did to put the bond of Callie and his apart wasn't smart. _

After Bradin realized that he was a hungry womanizer, he knew that he would never find love again. He kept thinking of him being such a fool and an ass. He would never think that his love life would make a great impact on him.

That afternoon, Bradin walked along the beach of Playa Linda. He looked and saw how a couple was really made, with respect, love and loyalty. Bradin knew that's what makes a great relationship, but he also knew when he kissed Sarah he didn't feel guilty or felt that the kiss was wrong at all.

When he walked towards the coast he saw Callie there, with her legs folded and just looking at the sunset. Bradin wanted to talk to her but he knew that Callie was still mad at her.

* * *

**Bradin's Thoughts **

How could I ever face her again? Why did I do that, I'm such an idiot. I loved her more then Sarah, but… I just don't know if she would ever forgive me.

He slightly banged his head on the pole. Then continued… I need to tell her this, Bradin thought. If I ever want her back, I need to face her and tell her that I really loved her and the kiss didn't mean anything, more than her love for me.

* * *

He gathered all his courage and started walking towards her. Then a cute, browned haired boy with a handsome face and gorgeous figure started to approach Callie.

* * *

Hey readers, plz, RR, thank-you love ya all. 


	2. Bradin's fist wrong move

Here it goes I hope you guys like it!

**Why Is Love So Hard To Find?**

As Bradin froze at the site of the Brown Hair boy, he didn't go any further.

Bradin's Thoughts 

Who's this boy? Why is Callie with this guy?

Bradin then transferred into a state of **shock, **as he saw the brown haired guy embraced Callie with his arm and then lunched a kiss. Bradin felt like punching him. Well he did, he approached Callie and the guy.

Callie: Bradin what are you doing here?

Bradin didn't answer her, but instead he made a fist and punched the browned hair boy without hesitation. Callie was then surprised.

Callie: Bradin, what the hell where you think?

Bradin: what do you mean, well I should ask you, what the heck are you doing with this guy.

As Callie comforted the brown haired Boy she said: I thought Lucas told you, I guess he didn't. Well you and I are through. It's over; I could never trust you again. This is Jared my ex and now my boy friend.

Bradin: how long has this been happening? With a surprised, upset look!

Callie: it started after the next day, when Sarah came over. Him and me made up after the next day. Well, I knew that I could never forgive you and I told Lucas that I'll be leaving Playa Linda and moving to Washington with Jared. I guess Lucas didn't tell you about that too.

Callie then helped Jared get up and looked at him.

Callie: are you okay?

Jared: yeah, this guy has a lot of explaining for treating you bad.

Bradin: I wouldn't be talking, since you were Callie's ex.

Jared: that's it, as he moved a few step to Bradin with a fist.

Callie: stop it you two.

Callie: you're both childish. Bradin I'm sorry but I can't be with you any more. After the incident with Sarah, I knew you and I were to be forever together, but I never though that your Ex would actually be the one to separate us. Goodbye.

Bradin stood their feeling down. Callie and Jared then walked away, but as Callie turned her head to see Bradin, she felt so sorry, but she knew it was his fault. Bradin started walking home with his head down.

At the coast, he kept thinking of Callie, and minding is business. Then several Volleyball players where practicing on the beach. Bradin didn't think about the girls playing but only thought of Callie and her beautiful glare, green eyes, silky hair and her great smile. He was walking alone and feeling down. Then a friend of Bradin, Lucas came up to him.

Lucas: yo, dude what's sup?

Bradin: ummm.

Lucas: what's wrong with you?

Then a silence surrounded the beach.

Lucas: **Crap! **I forgot to tell you that Callie and You are over. Sorry dude.

Bradin: Lose timing.

Lucas: what do you mean?

Bradin: Callie told me when I caught up with her.

Lucas: Cheer up; this is what we're going to do. I'll call Michael and Andrew and we'll all go out to this party.

Bradin: I don't feel like doing any thing today.

Lucas: are you sure?

Bradin: ya, you guys have fun!

Lucas: okay then, I'll see you at school.

Bradin nodded his head.

Lucas then waved good-bye and left Bradin at the beach. Bradin started to wonder off. He walked to Spanish Cove and checked out the place. There, Bradin remembered the first time Sarah and him was about to have sex. After that, he drifted off the coast and was at the harbor. He came to the place where He and Callie where making out. Then the day became night and their were a few ppl that where there. Bradin decided to go back home and leave all the memories of Callie and Sarah.

As Bradin approached the balcony of the Beach house, he saw…

How sad, awww. For myself, I would never let Bradin go. I could give him a second chance with our relationship. Well it's Callie's choice and not mine. I hope you enjoyed reading my chapters, I know I paused my two chapters, but I'll render my self and not to pause this one. Plz R&R thank you!


	3. Bradin confesses

**Recap:** Callie saw Bradin in the showers with Sarah. Bradin and Callie faced the horrifying obstacle where, they had to split up! Bradin saw Callie and a boy with her; he then fought him and lost Callie forever. Bradin was wondering around and remembering all the good things that happened in his life.

Authors: MC and mostly Halie Krew a.k.a. my cuzin!

**Chapter 3- Why is love so hard to find?**

He looked out the windowsill and saw, three policemen talking to Ava and Simon. He quietly opened the door and closed it. He locked the door and quietly walks upstairs, but as he was about to step on the first step, a creek noise alerted the ppl.

Ava: Bradin where have u been?

Ava: do u know what time it is?

Bradin: uh….

Police officer1: is that the missing person?

Bradin: wait, u called the police for an investigation on me as a missing person? What's that all about?

Ava: Bradin don't use that tone on me, I was worried that u didn't call and u came home at what time, 2: 00 in the morning.

Bradin: I out!

Ava: Bradin come back here, don't walk away from me!

Simon: I'll handle the policemen, u go on to him!

Ava: thank-u!

Ava then walked away from the police officers and walk towards Bradin's room.

As Simon talked to the officers, Ava knocked at Bradin's door!

Ava: Bradin, can I come in, said softly.

No answer, Bradin was laying on his bed and just thinking.

Ava: Hey, what was that all about? Said in a median voice.

Bradin: nothing.

Ava: that's the thing, nothing, u have never talked about anything to me, since Sarah.

Bradin: it's nothing that I can handle my self, **okay!**

Silenced then surrounded the room.

Ava: okay, I want u to go to sleep now and I'll handle this thing tomorrow. Good Night.

Bradin: what ever!

Ava left the room and closed the door. Bradin got up and changed to his night cloths. He wore his boxers and had no shirt on, and then he pulled open his covers and went in. he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

Then at the middle of the night, he was having these strange dreams. He saw himself, standing there in the pitch-black midnight, and then he saw two figures. He called out, WHO ARE U? No answer, there faces were covered by the night so he could barely see who they were. The Bradin all of a sudden talked in his sleep, I know u have something of mine, the figures slowly turned around, and Bradin was in shock, the two figures were, Sarah and Callie. He then woke up suddenly, he was sweating badly, and then Ava came running and open Bradin's door.

Ava: Bradin are u okay?

Bradin: I'm fine, while he was breathing heavily.

Ava: u must have had a bad dream, am I right?

Bradin: yea, I did.

Ava: okay let go in the kitchen to have warm coffee.

Bradin: yea okay.

Ava walked out of Bradin's room and walked in the kitchen. Bradin got out of his bed, and took his blue, robe. He went out of his room and walked to the kitchen. Then, footsteps were approaching them. It was Jay, just going for his midnight bathroom break.

Jay: ye mate, was happening?

Ava: well, Bradin had a nightmare, so I'm making warm coffee, so we could help him.

Jay: no biggy it's just a nightmare, but if u insist, I'll happily come and join u!

Ava: coffee?

Jay: yea, sure!

Jay: so Bradin what was ur nightmare about?

Bradin: first I have something to confess.

Ava: were listening, while hanging out a cup of coffee to Jay and Bradin.

Bradin: well a few weeks ago, Sarah came back.

Jay: don't tell me she wanted u back, right?

Ava; Jay don't interrupt!

Jay: sry, Bradin continue.

Bradin: she came to the open door at the entrance; she came up to my room and went inside my washroom, when I was taking a shower. Then she took off her cloths and she came inside with me. I was like freaking out, and then she held me and kissed. That was when Callie came to see me after a few minutes passed. She caught me with Sarah making out. So now Callie and I broke up, and Sarah, just left. See Aunt Ava, that's why I came home late, because I was thinking of all the times Callie and I were together.

Ava: I see, well u don't have to tell us any more, I think ur dream is about those two rights?

Bradin: yea.

Ava: Bradin, don't keep anything from us, u know that were family and if u have a problem, myself, Susanna and Jay are always here.

Bradin: I know that but I wanted to be by myself so I can think about all the things that are happening.

Ava: well okay then, finish ur drink and go back to sleep. Okay!

Bradin: yep, as he drank his coffee.

After a few minutes, Bradin was done, and he went back to bed.

Bradin: goodnight every one!

Jay and Ava: GOODNIGHT!

Ava: I kinda feel sry for him.

Jay: yea, I know how u feels; let's just see what will happen tomorrow.

Ava: yea, okay.

Ava carried her mug and Bradin's and put them in the sink.

Ava: well see you tomorrow then.

Jay: kk, goodnight.

Ava: goodnight.

I'm sry, I keep pausing my story because, school has been a hectic and my cuzin is plan my spring break vacation, so sry for all readers who want to read my story earlier, I have this habit of pausing stories, I apologies!


	4. New Girl

This chapter inspired me when I was listening to, **Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**, I hope u guys like it, don't forget to plz R&R, thank-you.

My Cuzin and myself made this Chapter.

* * *

**Secret Love**

Early in the morning, Bradin got out of bed and started to get dress. At the kitchen, Susanna, Nik, and Ava were making breakfast. Then Bradin open the door carrying his wetsuit and his bag.

Bradin: well I'm off.

Ava: where are u going at this time of the day?

Bradin: Lucas and I will be practicing for the surf team.

Susanna: well u should have breakfast before u go?

Bradin: fine!

Nik: what do u want, eggs, beacon, sausage, ham, toast or cereal?

Bradin: u can start with a cup of coffee, and a plate of scramble eggs and toast.

Nik: yes your majesty, said with attitude.

Ava: Bradin, your big enough, why won't u go get ur own food.

Bradin: well she asked me.

Susanna: okay no fighting, cuz u need to have all that energy to go surfing.

Bradin: okay.

Nik: here u go, while placing a plate of, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

Bradin then ate as fast as he can.

Ava: slow down or u'll choke.

Bradin didn't say anything and just kept eating and eating.

Ava: I'm warning you! Fine don't listen to me.

Then Bradin choked and was slamming the table so that the food can go down.

Ava: I warned u! So here, while passing a glass of water.

Bradin: thanks; I have to go to the bathroom.

Ava: okay.

Bradin then walked to the washroom and brushed his teeth. At the Kitchen, Jay and Simon woke up and came to the kitchen. Then Bradin ran out of the washroom and picked up his wetsuit and bag.

Bradin: okay see you guys!

Simon: where's he going?

Ava: don't mind him, he's just going to surf.

Simon: okay, so what's for breakfast? As he walk towards Ava and hugged her.

Ava: eggs, three types, beacon, sausage, toast, cereal and Susanna's making pancakes.

Jay: sounds delicious.

Then when Derrick heard the word pancakes and the smell, he ran and rushes to the kitchen. He suddenly came to the kitchen and said,

Derrick: did someone say pancakes?

Ava, Susanna and Nik were startled.

Ava: when did u wake up?

Derrick: Are there pancakes?

Nik: yea, we just made some, so calm down.

At the beach, Bradin was waiting for Lucas, after a few minutes, he actually came. But he wasn't alone.

Lucas: hey Bradin, met my friend Halie Krew.

Bradin: nice to met u!

Halie: same here.

Halie: so what are u guys doing today?

Lucas: we're surfing, wanna join!

Bradin: yea, it'll be fun!

Halie: let me borrow a board. But do u know where I can borrow one?

Bradin: I have an extra one at home, I'll get it!

Halie: that's sweet of you, thank-you!

Bradin: yo, Lucas can u help me.

Lucas: what for, its just one board!

Bradin: just come, he whispered.

Lucas: okay chill I'm coming.

Lucas: so Halie can u stay here so we can get ur board?

Halie: yea sure.

Lucas and Bradin then walked towards Bradin's house.

Lucas: what did u want me for?

Bradin: listen to me, how did u two meet, you know, Halie and u?

Lucas: ohhhh, so this is about Halie Krew, right!

Bradin: **tell me!**

Lucas: chill, okay she's new here so I said that I'll help her out.

Bradin: is she single?

Lucas: oh, so you're trying to hit on her?

Bradin: so what if I like her I should tell her, right?

Lucas: well she's new, here so she's single and well, you should get to know her, before u guys date. Be her friend.

Bradin: fine, but don't u dare take her.

Lucas: don't worry, I won't, she's all yours!

Bradin then got home and came to get the surfboard. He went in side and asked Jay if he had a spare wet suit.

Bradin: Jay, do u have an extra wet suit; it's for a friend.

Jay: I actually do, let me get it.

Bradin: yea okay!

Bradin saw, everyone crowding around the television and just watching a movie.

Simon: oh, Bradin, do u want to join us?

Bradin: I can't I'm here to get a wet suit for a friend. Then I'm gone!

Simon: okay.

Then Jay came out with an orange rim wetsuit.

Jay: wait a min; doesn't Lucas already have a wetsuit?

Bradin: yea he does, this is for another friend?

Jay: who is it? I have to know before he could borrow it.

Bradin: he's actually a she her name is Halie Krew.

Ava then over heard their conversation and went to see them.

Ava; did u say, Krew Bradin?

Bradin: yea, why?

Ava: the corporation for millions of dollars for fashion came early.

Bradin: what are u talking about.

Ava: first let me get Susanna!

Ava: then Yelled Susanna's Name: **SUSANNA!**

Susanna then heard Ava's yell and came to the backyard.

Susanna: what happened?

Ava: the corp. for Fashion millions came today.

Susanna: ur kidding right?

Ava: no, they might be here to see the fashion cloths that we made.

Susanna: OMG!

Susanna and Ava then screamed like little schoolgirls.

Bradin: okay what ever, Jay can I have the suit.

Jay: yea, u can give it to her, instead of borrowing it.

Bradin: thanks.

Bradin: well see you guys later.

Bradin walked out of his backyard and met up with Lucas at the port steps. They all went back to the spot where Halie was. Then they saw, plenty of Guys trying to hit on the Dark red haired girl, Halie.

Halie: hey u guys, so did u get it?

Bradin: yep, here u are?

Lucas then confronted the guys surrounding Halie.

Lucas: so guys why are u here?

Guy1: just to get to know this lovely specimen.

Guy2: I was here if she wanted to go out on a date.

Guy3: I just want to bang her like I never banged before.

Lucas made a fist and hit guy3. Guy3 then took the hit and he hit back.

Halie: stop u guys, enough.

Halie: we can all be reasonable.

Guy3 then faced Halie and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Halie: stop!

Bradin couldn't stand there doing nothing, so he punched Guy3 and pulled back Halie at his side.

Guy3: let's just go, but just remember, girl, I'll be looking for you and what I want is what I get. Remember that.

Then all three guys walked away. Halie rushed towards Lucas with Bradin beside her back.

Halie: are u okay Lucas?

Lucas: yea, I'm fine, but this means I can't surf with u guys.

Halie: here let me get some ice for that brose.

Halie walked to the food shop and asked for food and ice.

Lucas: thanks!

Bradin: for what?

Lucas: for protecting her, u know when I was down and when Halie was grabbed by that guy!

Bradin: Well, u know that I like her, and I'm going to protect her at no cost, just ask her for a date that's all.

Lucas then chuckled!

Lucas: Bradin, Bradin, u're seriously in love with her.

Bradin: so, here she comes!

Halie: here, ice for that brose and food for us. I ordered three hamburgers, fries and sodas.

Bradin: well we better get in the water before the water ties down.

Halie: yea, let me get change.

Halie was about to take her shirt off but then she was interrupted.

Lucas: ur taking off ur shirt here?

Halie: I was prepared; I have my bathing suit underneath!

Lucas: oh okay.

Halie then continued to take her shirt off, all eyes were on her. Her curvaceous body was appealing to all guys that made them act strange. Her Beautiful and tanned body made the guys either, slam into something or the guys weren't paying attention to what there doing, all they could think of is Halie's gorgeous body! Halie then took off her skirt and all the guys were drawling on her body. She then put her wetsuit and was ready.

Halie: so Bradin are u ready?

Bradin and Lucas were a bit red after witnessing that moment.

Bradin: what? Oh, yea I'm ready.

Halie; let's go then.

Once they hit the waters, Bradin surfed and did a 120 and a 180. But as Halie hit the waters and surfed, Bradin and Lucas where surprised at the turn of events.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter, Plz R&R, thank-you! 


	5. Beautiful Soul

Okay I would love to thank JesseFan0409 for the shout out and all the review she gave my story, **Thanks JesseFan0409**. Well this story is actually about how emotions can make any thing possible, well it's not really true but I didn't know what else to say- LOL anyways Please R&R thanks!

i want to include this, most dramatic and all mature parts are from my Cuzin so i'm giving her a little bit of credit,

* * *

**Beautiful Soul **

Once Halie surfed, the boys couldn't believe it. Lucas was surprised that she could pull of a 360 and a backspin, it looked like she knew how to do every move. Halie, started off with a simple 120 then a 180 after a few minutes when the tide were high, she did the 360 backspin. Bradin and Lucas couldn't believe that a novas girl can actually surf like a pro.

Halie then got out of the water and went back to the beach.

Halie: so what do u think?

Lucas and Bradin were speechless!

Lucas: wow, how did u learn all those moves, cause the Playa Linda Surf team has been totally tried the 360 backspin, but always fails, and u could pull it off.

Bradin: yea, how and who taught u how to surf like that?

Halie: well, it's a gift; no, I'm just kidding. When I first tried a small wave, I knew that surfing is like snow boarding, so back home, at Canada, I knew how to snowboard so I use what I learned from snowboarding and used it like surfing.

Bradin: wow, that is amazing, u could try out for the Playa Linda Surf team.

Lucas: yea that's a great idea, well bring u to our coach on Monday, sounds cool?

Halie: yea totally, but is he like your coach, is he like my snowboard coach before?

Lucas: what do u mean like your coach?

Halie: see, at my old place, my coach was a total asshole, I mean like he didn't want girls to play at the team or even try out cause we're girls and he thinks that girls are weak and all scared, so that's why I moved here with my parents then stay at my old house.

Bradin: don't worry; I'll be by your side, okay.

Halie: that's so sweet, she then moves to Bradin and hugs him. Bradin hugged her back and Bradin thought that it felt right being with her!

Lucas: yea, what Bradin said, we'll be both by your side.

Halie: that's totally cool! So, boys are u ready?

Lucas: I can cause of my eye! And besides ready for what?

Halie: your not involved in here Lucas, Only Bradin and myself.

Bradin: um… ready for what?

Halie: since u two been so nice to me, I'll teach u guys how to do the 360 backspin, cool?

Bradin: yea that's cool.

Lucas: I wish I could come but my brose really hurts.

Halie: so let go then Bradin!

Bradin: comin'.

Bradin and Halie then went back to the waters and try to do a 360. After Halie taught Bradin the most basic need to do a 360 he was ready. Tide came at the right time and it was a great opportunity for Bradin to test the 360. He swam towards the tide and as he turned to catch the wave, he stood up slowly at his board and surfed he surfed upwards on the tide and then when he past down he tried the 360 but he missed, Bradin flipped as the water hit him and washed him down.

Halie gasp and she jumped off the surfboard and swam to Bradin. Halie couldn't find him, just his board flouting, so she dived in and see if he could spot him. She could barely see underwater and at the corner she spotted Bradin, Halie grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He was unconscious; Halie swam with Bradin under her arm and swam back to shore. Lucas helped Halie and bought him to the sandy beach.

Lucas: Bradin, Bradin, dude wake up!

Bradin was still and didn't say anything.

Lucas tried again: Bradin wake up. It didn't work so he slapped him but nothing; Bradin was still unconscious.

Halie tried calling to him and still Bradin wasn't saying anything.

Halie: Bradin, come u got to wake up, plz!

Halie couldn't stand it; he opened Bradin's mouth and went in. She exhaled air to his mouth then inhaled the air again. Lucas was blushing when Bradin actually kissed Halie, but not like a kiss, kiss but Halie and Bradin's lips did touch, that made him feel the rush of lust.

After a few minutes, Bradin was then coughing water out of his lungs and was spiting water out.

Halie: ewww…Bradin!

Bradin then laid back after a minute of throwing up water.

Halie then came face to face when Bradin was lying down.

Halie: So are u going to be fine?

Bradin didn't answer; his planned was to kiss Halie so he pretended that his still sick.

Halie: Bradin I know your awake! C'mon wake up.

Bradin then opened up his eyes and said: hey with a sweet and soft tone, that made Halie feel like he knows him.

Halie then looked at him; _wow! His green eyes are totally adorable;_ _sigh…when I look at him he makes me feel like I'm important, she thought. _All of a sudden she closed her eyes and plunged to Bradin her lips touched Bradin's and it was so intense. Halie felt that what she was doing was so right, she had no regrets in what she did neither did Bradin. Bradin lifted his arms and wrapped it around Halie's back. Bradin couldn't resist it, they started to make out at the beach, leaving poor Lucas by him self.

At this point Lucas picked up his thinks and walked towards them.

Lucas: if u guys wanted to make out so badly u could have asked me to leave u guys alone1

Lucas: are u listening, okay whatever.

Lucas: well see u then.

Lucas then walked off and left them alone. Bradin then Placed Halie on the sand and he was kissing her from an angle. Halie spotted two legs stopping near them, while Bradin didn't mind it.

The legs where still standing there like he/she was waiting for them, Halie started to wonder who could it be….

* * *

Hey guys I hoped u like this story cuz the idea hit me when it was still 4:00 in the morning, well please R&R, thanks 


	6. Caught in the Act

I totally want to thank this author again, I don't way but every time I ready this authors story I get a totally amazing brainstorm, an amazing and awesome idea keeps popping for every paragraph I read, I would love to **Thank JesseFan0409 **for the inspiration, your writing is totally giving me amazing Story idea's I just want to thank-you (if your Reading this) I want to thank-you for inspiring me to fine me true and inner writer, Thank-you. Okay enough of the sappy part; here it is my Story:

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

As Halie look on forward, she broke the kiss and softly whispered, _Bradin, someone's standing right beside us, who do u think it is?_

Bradin whispered: _do u think it's Lucas?_

Halie: _no I heard him saying that he's gone off._

Bradin: _so, who do u think is it?_

When Bradin stopped talking, a very deep voice said something, the person said:

Boy, what are u doing on top of my Daughter?

Halie then gasp and pushed Bradin, Bradin feel on top of the sand and they saw this big and tall man, he had a gray suit on and had his brown hair gelled back.

Halie said with a sweet voice: daddy, hey what are u doing here?

Jason Krew: I was walking along the pier and I saw Lucas, I asked him where you were and told me you were out on the beach so I went searching for you and I see you with a boy you hardly met and you two are kissing.

Halie: daddy I do know who he is, his name is Bradin um… _Halie whispered, Bradin what's your last name?_

Bradin then whispered back and said: _Westerly._

Halie: see daddy his name is Bradin Westerly.

Dad (Jason Krew): yea okay honey. Well hurry up, we have to go somewhere?

Halie: that would were?

Jason: we have to go to this person's place; I think her name is Ava, um… something?

Bradin: sorry to interrupt but, did u say Ava!

Jason: yeah why do u know who she is?

Bradin: she's my aunt; I'll take u there if u want?

Jason: okay so get dress and well drive in my car. Okay?

Bradin: yeah sure.

Halie then ran and hugged her father and whisper, _thank-you daddy. Jason then whispered back, you're welcome honey now go before we're late._

Halie: met u at the car daddy!

Jason: Okay!

Halie then rushed towards Bradin and she held his hand. Bradin then looked at her and kissed her forehead. He then pulled her closer and he put his right arm around her shoulder. They then walked to the change room in the beach. They split and Bradin went to the boys change room and Halie went to the girls change room.

After a few minutes they both went out. Bradin was wearing his baby blue striped shirt with different army patches and with blue jeans, while Halie wore a white tube top and a skirt with a slit on the left side; she wore a jean jacket over the tube top. Then they both walk to the lot and Bradin saw a black hammered limousine.

Bradin: wow!

Halie: oh I forgot to tell u that my parents are presidents of the Hollywood Records and the Millions Fashion Industries.

Halie: why are u standing there come on, lets go in. Halie then pushed him gently towards the limo.

The Limo-driver named Alfred came out and opened the door for Halie and Bradin.

Alfred: Hello Ms. Krew, how was the time on the beach today?

Halie: it was cool and I made out at the beach too, she winked!

Halie and Bradin then went in and Alfred closed the door. He walked towards the drivers seat and started the engine and they were off.

Jason: Bradin, water, chaplain, vodka, Pepsi what do u want to drink?

Bradin: water will be fine thanks.

Jason: why not vodka or Chaplain?

Bradin: sorry I don't drink Alcohol.

Jason: that's good; I like people who date my daughter not to be drinking when driving.

Bradin: thank you sir.

Jason: SO Bradin where are your parents?

Bradin: they died in a car accident a few years ago, and now I live with my parents. Besides it cool, I know their okay!

Halie was looking at Bradin with a sad face, actually knowing that Bradin had no parents. So she hugged Bradin even though her father was there. Bradin didn't know why she took that action but he just hugged back.

Alfred: Mr. Krew, were here!

Jason: thank you Alfred.

Alfred then got out of the car and opened the door for Mr. Krew.

* * *

Derrick saw a stretch limo at the front of their house. He ran out of his room and ran down stairs.

Nik: wow, Derrick slow down, why are u running?

Derrick: didn't u see it, there's a Black limo out on the driveway.

Nik: owww, a celebrity might be coming in. I go to fix my hair.

Nikki went to the washroom upstairs and fixed her hair, changed her outfit and looked pretty. Derrick ran up to Aunt Ava and told her all about the Limo. Ava then told every one else on the house and every one was scattering and cleaning up. They all got dress in formal clothing and fixed their hair and everything.

* * *

Jason then goes out of the limo and approached the door, behind him Halie and Bradin came out after. Bradin went first so he could open the door, but the door all of a sudden opened and there Nikki was.

Nikki: welcome, she said with a great smile. But as she looked at the person it was only Bradin.

Nikki: oh… it's only Bradin, no need for formal clothing.

Bradin: um… okay, he said with a confused looked.

Then after Bradin got out of the way Mr. Krew was standing there and walked in with Halie beside her.

Everyone were turned around, but as Susannah turn back, she made a surprising look with an open mouth.

Ava: Susannah, why are u acting like that.

Ava then looked at what Susannah was looking at and she was in shock.

Ava: oh, hi Mr. Krew, what a surprise, I didn't know that u were coming today.

Mr. Krew then walked down the stairs and answered: well my clients know what I come for surprise visit to check what they wanted or how there work is going!

Ava: well that was a good surprise, but why did u come here?

Mr. Krew: well I have to tell you….

* * *

I hope you guys like my story, plz R&R thanks 


	7. Partnership

**Recap: **Bradin just got out of a perfect long term relationship with Callie, now he's been fellin' lonely and thinks that he could never find love any more. Here's the deal, Bradin saw this amazing, hot, dark red haired girl named Halie. She all cool and new to this neighborhood, she gets in to trouble with one jock that said, " what I want is what I get" total bozo. Any ways, she taught the boys of Playa Linda that girls can do any thing that boys can do, but with a few surprises. Halie teaches Bradin on of the hardest trick in surfing, doing a 360. Once Bradin tried it, it caused him to lose balance and drown, good thing Halie was there. She went into the waters and helped him out…then he did that mouth-to-mouth thing and that saved Bradin from death and all that stuff. So after that Bradin took that advantage and tried to seduce her, which work, like tell me who can't resist the shady green eyes, of Bradin. Any ways they kissed and started making out, which left Lucas to find something else to do. Okay to long for a summary, Halie's Dad came and u can guess what happened.

Okay I'm done here and on to the story- lol- okay plz R&R readers thanks.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul **

Mr. Krew: well I've come here today to tell you that, we've accepted your proposal for the million-dollar industry of Fashion. Do you have any place where we can talk in private?

Ava: we can go upstairs to my work place.

Mr. Krew: that would be acceptable.

Ava: right this way.

Mr. Krew: Halie behave.

Halie: yes daddy, in her sweet voice.

Ava, Susannah and Mr. Krew walked upstairs to discuss the offer, while Halie stays at the living room and behaves. Halie then walks to the couch and sits, while Bradin walks to his room and changes. Then Simon walks towards the couch.

Simon: Halie how old are you?

Halie: I'm 17.

Simon: are you going to stay here for your school semester?

Halie: probably, well I think.

Simon: you should stay it'll be fun to have you here.

Halie: I'll see what I can do.

Jay then walks in carrying a box of Wet suits for his shop.

Jay: so how was the water today, Halie?

Halie: it was really cool.

Jay: did you know how to surf?

Halie: actually I had no idea, but when I imaged surfing like snowboarding well I got use to it.

Jay: so you snowboard? That's awesome.

Halie: it's really cool, but the bad thing about it, is that it gets really cold up north.

Simon: up north, was that the place where you use to live?

Halie: yep, I lived at Canada and my mom actually lives here with my baby brother.

Jay: so you have a sibling, what's his name and how old?

Halie: he's name is Jesse and he's about 11 months old, he'll be turning 1 at about a few days or was it weeks?

Simon: that's good, are you happy to have a sibling?

Derrick: I don't want a sibling anyways.

Bradin and Nikki: I heard that.

Derrick: but it's true, but some times it's cool to have them around.

Halie: I know how that feels, since I'm the oldest I have to take care of Jesse more often when my parents are off to work!

Bradin then came out of the washroom from his shower and was half naked. He had a blue towel around his waist and nothing covering his chest and body.

Bradin: I can relate.

Halie turned her head and started to blush and turn red.

Halie: yea I suck, she said with a nerves voice.

Bradin then walked up to the couch. Bradin: Halie can I met you in the balcony after a few minutes?

Halie: yea sure.

* * *

**Up in the Attic **

Mr. Krew: so when u you seen me those profiles they were amazingly drawn and detailed, and I have the papers to explain the partner ship of the corp.

Ava: so you would take us?

Susanna: like us and be with your industry?

Mr. Krew: if you signed the papers then yes, your part of the team.

Ava and Susannah were excited and just wrote their signatures in the places that Mr. Krew asked them too.

Mr. Krew: then the deal is sealed.

Ava and Susannah: yep!

Mr. Krew: before I we go down, can I ask you a favor?

Ava: sure anything!

Mr. Krew: my wife and I we'll be going to Europe for a business work, and anyways, can you take care of my daughter Halie for a while.

Susannah: yea sure it's good to have another girl in this house.

Ava: when are you leaving?

Mr. Krew: after a few days.

Ava: it's fine; we can take care of her.

Mr. Krew: okay thank-you.

They all went downstairs and discuss the new team.

After a few minutes Halie got out of the living room and walked towards their balcony. There she saw Bradin waiting for her.

* * *

Halie: hey, what did you want to talk about?

Bradin: I wanted to ask you, it's kinda sudden but would go out on a date with me tomorrow, I could show you around Play Linda!

Halie: um…

* * *

Okay wanted to finish this quick because Summerland is airing in 10 minutes sorry if it's a rush and can you guys like um… R&R much appreciate it, thanks! 


	8. New meaning

Okay this chapter was mostly done by my cuzin, since I had vacation and having fun, well this chapter was made by **Halie Krew**, I hope you guys like this one, cuz when I read her idea it blew me away.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

Halie: um… are u sure, cuz I think that you have a girlfriend already, am I right?

Bradin: Partially, I did have a girlfriend.

Halie: so what happened?

Bradin: well it kinda involved my ex girlfriend, her name is Sarah. Well she came back from the rehab and she wanted me back…

Halie: who wouldn't, oh sorry for interrupting, continue?

Bradin: well anyways, Callie my recent ex-girlfriend saw me making out with Sarah, well you know the rest.

Halie: that sucks, for me trying to find the perfect guys is totally hard. For every first date, I had always ended off with a piece of my clothing either lift or ripped. I hate how a person's first impression can change once you truly know that person.

Bradin: so bad luck with guys?

Halie giggled: yea I did, but when I moved here I kinda feel like I found a new meaning in starting all over. You kind feel like the life that you had before was better but as you go to new places and met great and interesting people it can turn it differently.

Bradin: uhm…

Halie: well I think you need more time before you start dating again, cuz I kinda feel like I'm taking this advantage if I go out with you.

Bradin: I could see that, how long do you need?

Halie: I should be asking you, how long would you need to forget everything about Callie.

Bradin: I forgot her already.

Halie: Bradin, I totally don't believe you, if you guys we're a true girlfriend and boyfriend, you would think of each other for a very long time, I know if I had a great and amazing boyfriend I would never forget him.

Bradin: but…

Halie: ask me again, when you know in your heart and soul that you don't miss Callie, okay?

Bradin: but…

Halie: okay, your asking me because you feel that you did forget about her but it would never work; beside I don't want to date someone that's not truly true to himself.

Bradin; how about the…

Halie: the kiss, you and I know it felt so right and felt like we knew each other, but I know that it wasn't like really right without having guilt in your heart.

Bradin: you know…

Halie: I know, I could never erase the feeling of your lips against mine, but think about how you cared about Callie, and don't just try to forget her in only one night or one day, cuz I know you have good taste in girls and you can really show the true meaning of love.

Halie then approached him and she kissed him on the cheek and wink.

Halie then heard his father calling her.

Halie: well I got to go, think about it Bradin, I know if I date you know, you'll still remember everything about Callie. Bye!

Halie then ran out off the balcony and she saw Jay walk to the balcony as she left.

* * *

Mr. Krew: so are you ready to go?

Halie: yep.

Mr. Krew: well I want to thank-you for accepting my offer.

Ava: oh… can't you stay; we can celebrate.

Mr. Krew: sorry, my wife is home right now and well she's probably waiting for us, so until next time.

Ava: yeah till next time. She then shakes Mr. Krew's hand.

Susannah then walked to Mr. Krew and shakes his hand, so did Nikki, Derrick and Simon.

Ava: oh… Halie remember that your welcome to the house, okay.

Halie: thank-you.

Mr. Krew: Well good nigh to all and bye.

Halie waved bye to everyone, and as she was about to turn, she saw Bradin and Jay at the balcony. Jay waved back and Bradin did the peace sign with his index and middle figure.

Halie: bye.

Everyone: Bye!

Ava then closed the door, closed the front lights, and locked the door. She then walked back down to the kitchen and started to cook before dinner.

* * *

Bradin then walked backed out of the balcony, Jay then followed.

Jay and Bradin then started at the stars at the night sky.

Jay: So did you ask her out?

Bradin: yea I did but she answered with a "ask me after you really thought about the relationship I had with Callie."

Jay: ouh… a wise girl, you got here Bradin.

Bradin: yea she's really talking from her heart.

Jay then smirked and padded Bradin's back.

Jay: Bradin, so what do you think of Callie, is it really over or not?

Bradin didn't say anything but he just stared at the night sky. SO jay left him alone and let Bradin think of what he had to do. Bradin didn't know why, but Halie was right, Bradin did thought about Callie. He was really into her, Bradin then though about what she is doing now and how was she.

* * *

After a few minutes of alone time, Bradin was called for dinner.

Bradin: give me a minute I need to check my computer.

Ava: quickly!

Bradin: okay.

Bradin then walked to his room, he opened his door and walked in. He opened his computer and there was a message for him. He read who it was from and he was surprise with the email…

* * *

Hey readers, you can actually find a resembles with the name of Bradin's girlfriend or his friend or his date, cuz well, I'm a fan of Jesse McCartney, so me and my cuzin MC join together to write the story. Well I hope you liked my Chapter, I'll be writing most of the chapter form this point, well until my cuz comes back from his vacation, well this is Halie Krew, and well I hope you can R&R my chapter, thank-you! 


	9. First day, feelings revealed

Hey Readers it's still me, Halie, anyways I hope you liked my first Chapter that I did yesterday, so I hope you like my next chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

When Bradin walked to check his Email, he clicked on the inbox and it was an email by someone who was close to him. The email said:

_Hey, Bradin_

_I just wanted to tell you if you're still on me, forget about us. I could never forgive you for what you did, that was wrong, you know it and I know it too. I just wanted to get it straight, you and I need to forget about each other, cuz I don't know why but every time I kiss Jared, I always see you and all the things that we use to do. I can't forget you but you know what you did, broke my heart more then anything. Call me do something to contact me and tell me that you and I are through; I need to know, please…_

_Callie_

Bradin just stood at his seat, think about if he should call her, email her or even try to contact her. Somehow in his heart there's a piece of his heart that devoted to Callie.

* * *

The next morning, Bradin woke up but didn't get up that quickly. In his mind all he could think of, is Callie and the email that she send him.

Bradin: Halie was right, I still do have feeling for Callie, he said to him self.

Bradin then heard a knock and a voice.

Ava: Bradin wake up or else you're going to be late for the bus!

Bradin: I'm up I'm up!

Bradin then got dress and packed all his things in his bag. Bradin open his door and saw that Nikki and Derrick going out and heading to there buses, Bradin walked to the kitchen to get a snack before he left. But as he left he remembered that he for got something, he took the textbook on the counter table and said SEE YA later.

Every: Bye.

Bradin walked to this stop and sat at the road. He was waiting for the bus when a white Limo came and approached him. Then the door opened and a hand pulled him in.

Halie: hey, going my way.

Bradin: I guess so.

Halie: okay here's the deal, I totally need to find someone to show me around the school, and so I picked you. Well can you help me?

Bradin: yea, no problem.

Bradin: can I see your schedule?

Halie passed her schedule after pulling it out of her purse.

Bradin: that's cool!

Halie: what's cool?

Bradin: you and I have first and second period together, then you get Mrs. Blenmuch as your music teacher then you have lunch after that your last period, you have Mr. Conacova, that's your gym teacher and health.

Halie: okay yea I know that names, but I need to know where they are?

Bradin: don't worry I'll help you fine them before I get to class.

* * *

After a few minutes they made it on time for school. Bradin and Halie walked to the principal's room and asked them if, Bradin can be a few minutes late before going to class, this is because Bradin was helping a new student. Principal allowed it and paged the teachers that Bradin was in.

Bradin then walked with Halie out of the principal's office. They both walked to their lockers. The good thing was that Halie was beside Bradin's locker. Halie put her bags and books inside the locker and took her purse, and the books that she need for first and second period.

Bradin acted like a gentleman and waited for her to get ready. They then walked in to there first class which was Mrs. Relma, Math.

Mrs. Relma: We have a new student in class to day her name is Halie Krew, and I hope that you guys show her the way that we do things here, and be friendly.

Class: Yes, Mrs. Relma.

Halie then walked back to her seat next to Bradin's.

* * *

Lunch came after a long session. Bradin was sitting beside his surf team with Lucas at his side. Halie had nowhere to sit, but then he saw Bradin waving at her, she waved back and Bradin signaled her to come sit with them. But right beside her, she saw two girls alone.

Halie gave him the sign that she'll eat with the two girls then with him right now. So Halie pulled the seat out and sat across from the girls.

Halie: hey, what's your name?

The blonde haired girl answered: my name is Carmine and yours?

Halie: my name is Halie, how about your friend there?

The blacked haired girl responds: My name is Tracy.

Halie: are you guys new, she said after taking a bit of the sandwich.

Carmine: um… not really, I bet you are.

Halie: yea I kinda am. But anyways why do you guys sit alone?

Tracy: one good reason, because there are different kinds of cliques here.

Halie: do you know every clique?

Carmine: we kind of drew this map of the cliques in the cafeteria.

Tracy: here I have one at home and we both memorized all tables.

Carmine: here I'll show you where the some of the cliques are.

Halie: okay?

Carmine: near the windows there's where girls who eat their feelings, the one next to it are where girls hardly eat, then at the edge is where the geeks eat. Going down, those that seat besides the geeks are the computer novas, then followed by the acting freaks, then the fashion girls. So now we get into the toughest part of the cafeteria, right bellow the fashion girls are the pop group, know as the popular people.

Tracy: those people think they have everything and they own everything. After those people, are the Jocks.

Carmine: hello I was showing her around.

Tracy: no need to get all attitudes.

Halie then giggled: continue.

Carmine: okay after the jocks, is the surfies, meaning the people who surfs.

Halie: so Bradin is in that clique, that's cool.

Tracy: you know Bradin?

Halie: um… yea, him and me are tight, no I'm just joking; we're friends.

Carmine: how about us, I mean Tracy and I do you think of us as friends?

Halie: totally I can see that you guys are totally cool.

Tracy: awesome!

Carmine: cool!

* * *

After school, the Playa Linda surf team came to the beach. There, Halie was watching them on the sidelines. When she looked at Bradin, he waved she then smiled back. She had this funny feeling that she wants Bradin here to kiss her and hold her. Halie then started to daydream, all she could think of his Bradin and herself having fun, supporting each other and loving one another.

Then a guy with brown hair and a muscle upper body came to her.

Halie: excuse me can you move out of the way.

The then spoke " so you don't recognize me, um…" Halie then stood up, " okay I hell don't care who you are, I just want to be alone here and in peace, so do you mind."

The guy answered back " I do mind" he then grabbed her arm and pulled him closer to him. He started to smell her neck. " Gross, why are you sniffing me?"

The guy responds back " because I want you and what I want is what I get." Halie's eye's widen and she said " your that guy from the beach."

" That's right, and I told you I'm going to get you back." He then moved Halie closer to him. Halie then panicked and screamed.

Bradin noticed Halie was pushed by a guy, he when charging at him and pushed him away form Halie. He then grabbed Halie and set her a side.

" Ah, your back, lets see what you're made of," the guys punched Bradin at the face, Halie then shrieked. Bradin hit him back and then tackled him down. The guy punched him again, their Johnny saw Bradin in a fight. He ran quickly to stop the fight.

" Hey, hey, you two stop fighting" Johnny said with a great shout.

Bradin: he was harassing Halie. " Um… how about you go on and Bradin ask your girlfriend to help you get home," ordered Johnny.

Halie respond: okay he's not my boyfriend we're just friends.

Johnny: okay, whatever just help him get home.

Halie: chill, you don't have to be cocky, she whispered to herself. Halie then helped Bradin up and walked him home.

* * *

Halie placed him on the coach, went over to the kitchen and got some ice.

Halie: ow…that looks bad. Bradin: well it does. Halie then placed the ice on his cheek.

Bradin: I can do it myself, it's okay.

Halie: not it isn't let me help you.

Bradin: I can do it. Halie then took the ice and wanted to place it on his cheek but Bradin's hand grabbed her wrist and they we're fighting on putting ice on Bradin's face.

Then Jay came out of the door and Halie and Bradin were on an awkward position.

Halie got off and tried to explain it to Jay. Halie: it's not what you think.

Jay: yep! Halie: no I'm serious; it's not what you think.

Jay then walked to his room and said: okay there, whatever you say.

Halie: ugh… she said with anger. " See if you had let me put in on your face, your friend wouldn't have thought that we were making out and all that stuff."

Bradin: yea like you didn't like being on top.

Halie then made a huge ugh…. " Yea like I so love to make out with you." Bradin: see you actually said it. Halie then slapped his back and he threw the ice on his face. Bradin: oww…. Halie: ou… I didn't mean it. Bradin: nope it's fine, ouch! Halie now hold still. Bradin then laid back and Halie placed the ice softly on his cheek.

Halie: is that better. Bradin: yeah it is.

Then Halie just started at his eyes. Bradin: what is there anything on my face? What is it? Halie: Bradin just shut up, she then dived for a kiss. Bradin didn't resist it.

Bradin then interrupted: how about Callie? Halie: oh…screw Callie; she then started making out with Bradin. Bradin then wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around. Bradin was on top and then they continued kissing.

All of a sudden, Halie had the feeling that people were staring at them. They both heard someone **coughing

* * *

**

Well, until next time… sry for the spelling errors on the whole chapter from one to nine.


	10. It's time

Hey not much to talk about, so here it is Chapter 10. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

Bradin slowly looked at who was at the door. When he peeked, he saw Nikki and Carmon coming out of the door. Carmon didn't want to disturb Bradin but couldn't help but cough. So Halie eventually pushed Bradin off of her and Bradin fell on the floor.

" I'm so sorry" Halie said with a sweet innocent tone. Bradin then answered, " it's cool, I'm alright."

Carmon: sorry if I disturbed you guys.

Halie: we weren't doing anything, said with an innocent voice. She didn't know why but, she kept everything that Bradin did to make her feel relax and happy, feel like it wasn't right.

Bradin then got up from the floor and saw Jay coming out of his room.

Bradin: JAY, he shouted, "what" Jay respond. " Do you know where aunt Ava and the others are?" " Um…. I don't know didn't they call you guys?" notified Jay.

Bradin then turned and looked at Nikki, " don't look at me, she didn't tell me anything" said Nikki. Everyone in the room had confused faces, but not Halie nor Carmon.

Jay: okay look around the place maybe we might find something, like a note or a letter. Bradin searched at the living room, Jay went to the kitchen and see if anything was there and Nikki walked upstairs and check every room. Halie just stood there quietly minding her own business, while Carmon walked towards the couch and sat on it. Halie noticed a piece of note on the couch were Bradin was sitting before. She then picked it up and opens the note. It said:

_Hey, Bradin and Nikki. _

_Mr. And Mrs. Krew and us, meaning Susannah, myself, Derrick and Simon are going to New York for a while. We have to discuss the partnership with the company and my department. Well, as you would have notice Jay is still there, he's going to be the adult of the house until we come back, in approximately 1 week. Also, Halie we'll be staying at our place for a while so make her feel like she's at home. Well I have to get going, anyways-final words, Bradin your going to be in charge if Jay ain't home, if you can't handle that Halie will be in charge. Well see you guys pretty soon, also I want to ask you Bradin to go to Halie's house and help her carry a few of the things she'll be taking before she comes to our house, thanks- love ya!  
_

Halie then lifted her arm and raised the note. Jay first passes by it, then Nikki and lastly Bradin. " So you guys think this note from Ava won't help your search, okay then" mocked Halie. Bradin then heard her, " wait, that's the note from aunt Ava?"

"I do believe it is, wow it was in my hands for about lets see, 10 minutes," Halie said with a cocky attitude. Bradin then took it from Halie's hand and read it out load.

* * *

They all straighten everything out; Nikki waved good-bye to Carmon as he left her house. In the mean while, Halie called her limo to pick her up. After a few minutes the limo came, Halie and Bradin then hopped in and they went to Halie's mansion.

They drove up the road, did a few turns and there they were. Bradin's eyes widen as he saw the front yard and the house. Halie's house was enormous, the front had for designer polls and it had huge windows with huge curtains. The Limo then stopped at the front house and there Halie's butler open the door for her and they came out of the Limo.

Bradin: wow! Now this is what I call a huge house. " This isn't the biggest house my family owns" she said trying to impress Bradin.

They then walked through the doors and went inside the house. Inside the hallway, the center hall was huge, it had a portrait of the Krew family and a huge fence lights dangling under the ceiling. All of a sudden a white and gray Siberian husky ran and jumped at Halie.

Halie: hey girl what's sup? The dog barked and went to sniffed Bradin's leg. The dog then sat a Bradin's foot and stood there.

Bradin: um… does she usually do this, I'm kind of afraid that she might, well you know. " She does that if she likes someone and yes she's potty trained. Ow…yea her name is Cayce" Halie explained. Then Amanda, her nanny approached Halie and brought a little baby to here.

Halie: ow… is he okay now? Amanda answered, " Yes Miss. Krew, Jesse's fine and here are everything." "Thank-you, um…is it okay if I come to you before my school starts and drop him to you?" Halie asked with a little concern that she might take this advantage and go for a vacation. Maid: don't worry, call me and I'll be there to baby-sit Jesse. "Thank-you" Halie said with a breath of relief.

Halie then heard two guys coming down. The Butlers were carrying her cloths for a week, her jewelries, shoes and her make-up and foundation kit. Halie: thank-you guys, and we're off.

Bradin took the dog's leash and walked her to the limo; Halie carried baby Jesse and his things on her shoulder. Alfred then placed a baby seat in the car and Halie placed Jesse quietly on the seat. The other butlers then put all Halie's things inside the trunk and they we're off. Halie waved good-bye to the maids, butlers, cook and the helpers on the mansion.

* * *

The Limo parked at the front of the house and Jay was out on the porch waiting for them. Jay help the driver bring the bags in while Bradin gently open the door and got out of the car, he pulled out Cayce the Siberian husky and helped Halie out.

Nikki then walked out of the house and saw the dog; she was all excited and friendly. She loomed towards the dog and she started playing and petting her. Halie then quietly got Jesse out of the baby seat and held him closer to her.

Bradin: so is he okay? "Who Jesse, yea he's a good boy, he hardly cries except when people disturbs him in his sleep or when someone touches me," she said with a little giggle. " So he's a protective little brother that loves you right?" posed Bradin. " Well you could say that," replied Halie.

After the guys finish, Halie said good-bye to Alfred until next time. Jesse then woke up and started drawling on her shoulder. Halie waved good-bye to Alfred and went in.

* * *

Three days pasted since the day Ava and the others left. Halie and Bradin were getting to know each other really well. Bradin is now very protective around Halie, while Halie shows and tells Bradin all the things that she never told or shown anybody. Halie sometimes isn't always a good girl, she parties, dances, flirts, has attitude and sometimes becomes a naughty little girl. This was one side that Bradin didn't thought Halie had.

One time at a school party, Bradin saw the bad side of Halie once and for all. When they went dancing, Halie danced so seductive at the song called Oh, by Ciara. Bradin couldn't believe that she actually is a total bady when she's at parties. Eventually Halie and Bradin never kept anything from each other.

Halie called Alfred and she was picked up after school. She went to pick up Jesse from the nanny; Bradin was waiting for her to come home at the front porch.

Halie: yeah, say hi Jesse as she uses Jesse's hangs and said hi.

Bradin: so how was the drive with Alfred? Hi Jesse, he said with a cute and sweet voice.

Halie: well, it was fun.

Bradin: sounds interesting he said with a cocky tone.

They both walked in the door and Halie placed Jesse on his crib. Bradin then pulled her gently as Jesse played with his toes and suck on them like a pacifier.

Bradin: I want to ask you something.

Halie: um… okay I'm listening?

Bradin: okay the past few days, you and I have been very close and I've been thinking.

Halie: ughooo… that's not good, joked Halie.

Bradin: no seriously!

Halie: okay I'm good, yea you were thinking…

Bradin: well would you go out with me?

Halie: yeah sure!

Bradin: what why no…. t, wait you said yes.

Halie: yeah, I would love to go out with you Bradin Westerly.

Bradin: yes, he then grabbed Halie around the waist and lifts her up then puts her down.

Halie then giggled: okay so when?

Bradin: how about now! You, me at the beach before sunset.

Halie: um… how about Jesse?

Bradin: um, Nikki… he was then interrupted.

Halie: Nikki is out with Carmon and Amber.

Bradin: okay, Jay.

Halie: are you sure? " I'm sure, he's an adult that counts" Bradin replied.

* * *

Halie was talking to Jay about everything Jesse need, all the things he likes, and dislike, she then gave him her cell number and gave the emergency number too. Halie was wearing a dress that's up to her ankles; it was a blue satin dress with a coat over the dress.

Jay: okay, don't worry Jesse and I will be fine.

Then Bradin came out of his room and he was wearing a blue-stripped army long sleeve and a pair of blue ripped jeans. Bradin then grabbed Halie and they we're off. At the door Halie hesitated, " I'm having second thoughts, I mean what if Jesse needs me or if he did something unbelievable like his first word." " Halie, Jesse's going to be fine, Jay's been there for me and I trust him," replied Bradin. " Yeah, I trust him 98 but I do trust him, I'm just worried." Bradin then held her hand, " listen to me Jesse's in good hands, and Jay is pretty cool once you get to know him, so stop worrying, and have fun!" "Okay, Bradin you convenience me, but can I worry a little bit?" Bradin then chuckled " yea you could worry, just a make it a little worrying" as he put his arm on top of her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes in time, Jesse suddenly started crying when he was in his Crib. Jay heard everything, picked him up from his crib, and tried comforting him.

Jay: it's going to be okay Jesse; it'll be good, stop crying please.

It didn't work and Jay was about to crack. He needed help, but couldn't disturb Bradin's chance to be with Halie, so he tried doing it him self. Jay started feeding him, changing him and making him fall a sleep, none of them worked. Then as the door opened, Jay heard a familiar voice.

" Hey, sounds like you a women's touch"

* * *

Hey readers I want to finish this story before I fall a sleep, I apologies for speeding it up but I kinda helped me finish. Don't forget to R&R, thank-you and good night. 


	11. The Best Days of my Life

Okay just to let you readers know, I totally don't read over my work, I'm trying to do my best to read them again, it's just I I'm so lazy-LOL- anyways forgive me with all my mistakes, and besides, I learn from my mistake. Well here's Chapter 11.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**- **_the best days of my life-_ chapter 11**_

* * *

_

"Hey, sounds like you need a women's touch."

Jay turned and he saw Erica walking in. " Well as you can see I'm not good with babies" mocked Jay. Erica then put her bags down and closed the door. She then walked towards the baby and gently took him out of Jay's hands.

Erica: there you go it'll be okay. I'm here, she said with the sweetest and kindest voice. " So what's his name?" inquired Erica. " His name, um…Jesse Krew" said Jay without hesitating. " Is he yours?" " No, it's Bradin's."

"What! Bradin has a child already?" said Erica with a surprise look. " No, you didn't let me finish, Bradin's friend, well girlfriend, has a baby brother and that's him" said Jay. " Okay thank-God I though he had a child already."

Jay started to laugh and chuckled. Soon after, Jesse fell asleep around Erica's Arms. She placed lil Jesse in her crib and closed the door at Bradin's room. She then walked out quietly and sat beside Jay on the couch.

" SO, you came back," said Jay, while trying to make conversation. " Yea, my mom's okay now, so I came back. I kinda miss all the drama and conflicts that this part of the family always have" responded Erica. Jay started to laugh. " What, I just miss everyone here and especially my surfer boys." Then the room was surrounded with silence. Jay then started looking at her, _wow, she came back, that's a relief, and maybe now I can get a second chance, _Jay thought. So he took the advantage and kissed Erica.

Erica didn't hold back. She placed her has on Jay's cheeks and continued to kiss. Jay took his arms and wrapped it around her waist. He then picked her up and carried her all the way to his room.

* * *

Out at the beach, Bradin and Halie were holding hands. They just got out of dinner and they started walking back at the beach. Halie was carrying a bottle of water and her purse. Bradin had a rose behind his back. He was thinking of surprising her with the rose before they go back home.

Halie: today has been the best days of my life. " I know how you feel" sincerely said by Bradin. Halie then smiled at him, he then looked at her eyes and he felt like the world was under his feet. This was the first one that Halie really felt like the world has rendered and open a new heart for her. Her love for Bradin grew every time she looks at him.

Halie all of a sudden stopped. " Hey what's wrong?" Bradin said with a hint of concerns. " Nothing's wrong, I can actually tell you how I really feel," said Halie with a sincere voice. " What do you mean?" asked Bradin. Halie walked towards him and put her arms around Bradin's neck. " I didn't tell you everything about my love life" said Halie. Bradin then held her around her waist and moved her closer. " Okay, so are you going to tell me?" " Well the only think I want to confess is this…" Halie then stand on her tepee-toes and kissed Bradin intently. Bradin then pulled Halie closer and closer to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss Bradin. She wished that their relationship would last as long as their love for each other.

* * *

At the house, Nikki came home with Carmon and Amber behind her. She brought her friends to hang out until they had to go home.

Nikki then yelled: Hello is anyone here? No one answered. So she told her friends to sit down and watch a movie. Carmon and Amber then went to the living room and sat at the couch. Nikki closed the door and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out, two sodas and a jug of juice. She then poured the juice in a glass and went to the living room.

Nikki handed Amber and Carmon a soda each. " So did you guys choose a movie to watch?" asked Nikki.

Carmon: I think this one's good, I robot. " Um…no way I think the note book is much better then an action movie" argued Amber. " Quiet you guys, I think I could here someone, either crying or moping" interrupted Nikki.

Nikki walked in Bradin's room, she opened the door and checked if anyone was there. When she opened the door there, Jesse was waiting at his crib. " Hey lil fellow" Nikki said with one of her sweetest voice. She then walked towards him. Jesse then pulled out his arms and Nikki picked him up. She then walked out of Bradin's room and walked to the living room.

Amber: OMG, he is so cute, who is he? " It's my brother's friends brother, his name is Jesse Krew" explained Nikki. Carmon then interrupted and said: so what movie are we going to watch, said impatiently.

Then Jesse crawled off Nikki's lap and crawled to Carmon's lap. " Awww, Carmon he likes you," said Nikki. Carmon then picked him up and placed Jesse right beside him. " So what movie do you like better?" questioned Carmon. " Carmon, he's 11 months old it's not like he knows what your saying" respond Nikki. Amber: Exactly agreed Amber. Then Jesse pointed at Sharks tale at the table. Carmon: see, he knows what were saying, but I was hoping he could have chosen I, Robot.

Nikki then took out the disc from the case and put it in the DVD player. Amber then pressed Play on the remote controller. And they started watching Sharks Tale, with Jesse sitting on Carmon's lap.

* * *

Halie then broke the kiss and hugged Bradin. Bradin embraced his arms and hugged her tightly. Then he whispered, " Halie, I would never want this to end", " Neither do I" said Halie.

They then walked across the beach and made it to the house. As Halie was about to enter the house, Bradin grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. " Bradin, what's sup?" said Halie with a confused face. " I want you to have this," Bradin then showed her a blue rose. " OMG Bradin, how did you know I love blue roses?" Bradin: I could tell, cuz you have a great sense of beauty, she gently kissed him and put her arms around him. Bradin then put his hands around Halie's waist and pulled her closer.

All of a sudden, Halie heard people laughing and shouting. She then pushed Bradin and grabbed his arm; they both walked in the house and, Halie saw her parents and everyone else. She came and hugged her dad and mom.

Halie: you guys came home early, OMG, she started to cry, but it was tears of happiness. She missed her parents so much that she hardly noticed that she was crying. " Oh, honey why are you crying?" asked her Father. " I'm crying cause I missed you so much," said Halie as she sobbed at her Father's shoulder.

Bradin then came closer to Aunt Ava and hugged her too. " So how's everything?" Ava asked. " It's going well, nothing bad or anything happened. Halie's been there when I needed your help, say she's you for a few days," replied Bradin. " She's going to be here more and more often." Bradin then had a confessed look on his face, as Ava walked over to Nikki and hugged her.

Halie then approached him with Jesse around her arms. " Hey, what's with the face?" inquired Halie. Bradin: oh nothing. " Looky here, Hey Jesse" Bradin said with a cute and funny voice.

Ava: Bradin do you know where Jay is?

Bradin: sorry, I went out with Halie when we left him with Jesse.

Ava: Nikki?

Nikki: I didn't see him when I came home.

Ava: that's strange; she then shrugged her shoulder and went on with the conversation.

All of sudden, when Bradin told Halie what Ava told her, Jesse suddenly spoke. " Ewica" said Jesse with a cute voice. Halie and Bradin heard him speak; they were surprise that those were Jesse's first words.

Then as Bradin turned and looked where Jesse was pointing at, he saw Erica and Jay together at the backyard door. " Hey what are you looking at?" asked Halie. She then turned and saw Jay with someone. After that everyone GASP and saw them together.

" Hi, guys I'm Back" Erica smiled.

* * *

Okay I just want to thank the following ppl for either helping me or inspiring me with their work. Thank-you **Lee-tea**, **Cwayzee**, and **Jessefan0409**. That's all for now anyways. Plz Read and Review, I would appreciate is thanks! 


	12. Tragic Upset

**Beautiful Soul**

_Chapter 12- the tragic upset_

" Hi, guys I'm Back" Erica smiled.

She then walked down the steps and entered the house. " Erica!" yelled Derrick as he approached Erica, he then hugged her and she hugged him back.

" Erica, it's so good to see you" gladly said by Susanna, as she hugs her.

" It's been a bit hectic, but it's good to see you," said Nikki and as she placed a hug on her.

"Ava" said Erica as she walked towards her and hugs her. " It's good to have you back," whispered Ava.

" Oh… excuse me, Erica meet Mr. And Mrs. Krew, owner of the fashion millions" impressively said by Ava. " Nice to meet you" said Erica as she shakes their hands.

Erica then walked towards Bradin and Halie. " Bradin, aw… it's good to see you" as Erica hugs him. " Yeah, it's good to see you," said Bradin as he hugged Erica.

" And this would be?" queried Erica. " Oh… this is Halie, my date" introduced Bradin. " Great to see you" said Halie with a little enthusiasm. " You too" Erica said as she shook her hand.

" Have you met my little brother, Jesse?" asked Halie. " Yea, when I first arrived, I saw him and well, I kinda helped Jay with Jesse's crying" said Erica. " That's cool."

Afterwards… 

Everyone started to talk and chat. Susanna and Ava discussed the work and the partnership of Fashion Millions. While Derrick and Simon talked about the big apple and the places they saw and went too.

Bradin then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Red bull out from the Fridge. Then Halie's father talked to her as the others had their conversation and everything.

" Halie, listen to me" said her father. " Umm… okay I'm listening," answered Halie. " Okay listen up, me and your mother are going to Europe. You'll be staying here until we come back, co-operate with them okay?" "Okay dad." " Now, Halie, take care of your brother and keep the school work in an 80 to 90 average, are you listening," asked her mother. " Don't worry mom, I take care of Jesse everyday, and my school work has been way above that average percentage" respond Halie. " Well okay we're going now and please co-operate and be happy, you're a grown woman and me and your dad has thought you about everything you need, from our jobs to the streets.

As Halie walked her parent to the limo, her mother said goodbye to her little babies and kissed Halie and Jesse's foreheads. " I'll miss you guys," cried her mother. " Mom, dad, I'll miss you guys so bad" said Halie as she sobs on her parents. Jesse said his parents name and said goodbye to them.

Bradin then placed Halie's head on her shoulder, as Halie cried when her parents drifted off the road.

" Don't worry, they'll be home before you know it" said Bradin as he comforts her. " Yea, but I hope they come home sooner," inquired Halie.

* * *

Days past when Halie's parent's left Playa Linda, Halie has became offend of everyone at the house. She quickly became friends with Nikki and Derrick as she helps them with their problems. While, Bradin and Halie became much closer to each other day after day, when Halie was intently thinking by her self near the pool, Bradin came over to comfort her with a surprise of a dozen pink roses and one blue one in the middle.

" Hey, what's wrong?" asked Bradin. " Well it's been two weeks since my parents left, I kinda feel like I need them here, well to talk, girl to girl issues" respond Halie as she felt sadden and alone.

Bradin then embraced her and placed her head on his shoulder. " Just remember, we're like your family know, Jesse's been treating it like that and so are you, don't be afraid to ask Ava or Susannah for a advice, their there for you too" sweetly said by Bradin as she gently comforts Halie.

Halie then looked up and stared at his dazzling, remarkable shady green eyes. She then moved closer to him and kissed him. Bradin didn't hold back and pressed her against him.

* * *

When Halie went to the market around the Plaza, she walked in to a store and bought a gift for Bradin and her little brother. After she got the gifts she walked out and went home. On the way, Halie had the feeling that someone was following her. She looked behind and no one was there. She then ran and heard footsteps coming closer. She then turned and there, a huge and tall man approached her.

" What do you want?" yelled Halie. " Well, let me think, I would love to have you?" said the man. She then hit him with the bag and ran. The man shook off the brose and went after her.

Halie jumped from the road and landed on the sand she continued to run and then she stopped, she looked behind her and he was gone. But as she turned there was the guy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. " Let me go you bozo" cocked Halie.

He just stood her and pulled her in and kissed her. She pushed him away and said " what's wrong with you, you just don't kiss every person you see" said Halie as she wiped he lips. " Halie, you don't recognize me?" said the guy. Halie gave him a confused look and continued, " How do you know my name?" " Don't you remember me, it's me Jason, your old boyfriend" said Jason with a happy face as he looked at Halie's gorgeous face. " I don't have a boyfriend," said Halie, as he glared at him like he's a lying freak. " Well no exactly your boyfriend but I did date you for two weeks, doesn't that count" said Jason.

" I don't want my past coming back, I have someone else in my life, get out and leave me alone" yelled Halie as she walked a way. " But I didn't tell you, I love you" yelled Jason as he hoped that she heard it. Halie did but tried to ignore him, she just walked away and left her past behind.

**Next Morning…. **

Halie woke up one morning and stared at the ceiling for a long time. In her mind, she was thinking of her mother and father. But after she had the time to her self and collects her thoughts, she got out of bed and fixed the bed. Halie then put her pink rose rode on and went out of her room.

" Morning" said Halie.

Ava: Morning, how was your sleep?

Halie: it was all right.

Susannah: don't worry I didn't get use to the bed that quickly too.

Ava then gently elbowed Susannah; " I was kidding, I love the bed that you gave me," mocked Susanna. " But really, I didn't get use to it until today" whispered Susannah, Halie then giggled.

" So what would you want today?" asked Ava. " Can I have a warm cup of coffee, please?" asked Halie politely. " Yeah, no problem." Ava took a cup and poured in coffee, cream and sugar. She then handed to Halie.

" So I can see the rest are still asleep," said Susanna has she cooked breakfast. " Well, who wouldn't its Saturday, let them sleep in," said Ava. " Uhun…" mocked Susannah.

" Um… is it okay if I can be excused?" asked Halie. " Oh…yeah be my guest" answered Ava.

Halie then walked out of the kitchen, carried her coffee and sat on the couch. She then turned on the television and watched the news.

As everyone else woke up, they came out of their rooms and headed to the kitchen and the bathrooms. Jay first walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee; afterwards, Simon got out of the washroom and headed to the kitchen. Nikki walked in the washroom, while Derricked waits for her to be done, Bradin opened the door.

" Morning Hale" said Bradin, as he was still a bit drossy. " Morning" said Halie.

Bradin then walked besides Halie, she was still watching the news. Bradin gave her a kiss and he then walked to the washroom.

Halie got up and went to her room. She opens the door and changed her cloths. She wore a spaghetti strapped shirt and a mini skirt. She then placed a white and pink blouse on top of the shirt. She then walked out of her room and put a strapped heel and walked back inside the Living room.

She then saw everyone watching the news. Halie was so curious to what they were watching.

" Hey, what's sup you guys?" asked Halie.

" I don't think you should see this," said Bradin.

" Non-sense, I want to watch too" argued Halie. She then walked over to see what they were watching.

New cast: We've been reported that a… 

Please, I ask you readers to Review my work, I'm begging on my knees please. I really appreciate this, thank-you!


	13. a Moment to Remeber

**Beautiful Soul**

_Chapter 13- the break down_

New cast: We've been reported that a plane crash has occurred when a plane was departing from Europe. It crashed this morning at 6:50.

" That can't be my Parents Plane, right, no it can't be, or can it, no I know it isn't" argued Halie as a tear drop fell from her eyes. " Bradin, do you think it's my parents plane?" questioned Halie. " Calm down, it might not be," Bradin then pulled her close to him and snuggled.

_New cast:_ "we have evidence on the crash." As they showed a tape that a sailor captured as the Plane hit the water and explode. The newscaster said, "The people who took this plane died, these are the following people who died in the crash", row-by-row of people where called, Halie folded her hands wishing that her parents weren't called. But then the women said, " We would like to specially say good bye to Jason Krew and Rebecca Krew, the owners of the Fashion Million dollars.

When Halie heard her parent's names called, she then shook her head. She began to cry and collapsed, " No this can't happen, no I don't believe it, I won't" Halie started to cry, everyone around, comforted her. She started to collapse on Bradin as tears and tears fell from her face. Her mind rendered useless, she was crying till it hurts. She couldn't calm her self, she just cried and cried. Halie kept saying " no my parents aren't gone, there here, I know it. Mom, Dad please come back please, I can't live without you. " Bradin carried her and placed her on to his bed and left her alone.

She stood up from the bed and walked towards Jesse's crib. She watched him sleep at the edge as tears fell from her eyes. She gently picked Jesse up and rocked him as tears hit his face; Jesse woke up and started playing with Halie's hair. " Don't worry Jesse, I'll be here for you, I will never forget you," she lifted him and placed Jesse on her shoulder as she cried. There, Bradin walked in and held Halie against her chest. " I'll be hear with you, no matter what" said Bradin as he comforts her.

**Later…**

Halie walked towards the beach to get out of the house. She then walked along the coast as she looked beyond the sun. Halie remembered all the things that she did with her mom and dad. She tried to stop crying put she couldn't help it; tears were falling as she walked alone on the coast of the beach.

She stopped and sat at the sand. She got a grip of herself and wiped the tears on her face. Then two hands appeared on her shoulders. She turned around and there they were, her two best friends.

Carmine: hey, I heard the news. I'm so sorry.

Tracy: yea, I heard it too. Just remember where here to help and comfort you. So cheer up, you just think that your parents help you grow in to the most wonderful person.

Halie started to giggle. " I remember now, before they left to go to Europe, they told me that I've grown to a well thought woman."

Carmine: see, they loved you so much, and they want you to be happy. So, Tracy brought here car and well we're going shopping.

Tracy and Carmine then helped Halie up and all three walked to Tracy's car.

* * *

After shopping until they dropped, Tracy brought Halie back home.

Tracy: see you later!

Carmine: bye, as they waved good-bye in Tracy's car.

" Bye you guys," said Halie as she waved back to them. She stood there, watching the car disappear from the road. She then open the door and came in.

" There you were" said Ava with a concern look. " Oh, I'm so sorry, my friends were trying to cheer me up so, we went to the mall and went shopping. I totally forgot to call home, and I also forgot my cell phone here" apologized Halie.

" It's okay, just remember to call us before I get a heart attack" said Ava dramatically. " Oh, stop being so dramatic, she's here isn't she, and besides she brought something for us, isn't that right Halie" said Susannah as she waits for her gift.

" Actually, she's right. I did get something for everyone" said Halie. She then walked down the steps and entered the living room. She placed the bags down on the floor. Halie then dug under her shopping bag and took out a graphic organizer for Nikki. " Here Nikki" as she handed the organizer to her. She then took out a palm pilot and gave it to Simon. " Wow, thanks" Simon said sincerely. She then took out a new and durable wetsuit that can last for a long time. She threw it to Jay, " I needed a new wet suit thanks." She then took out a toy game and handed to Derrick, as he held it, he lightens with the cutest smile.

She took out covered clothing and took it out of the rack. It was a red velvet, limestone dress. She gave it to Ava, she smiled and said, " OMG, you didn't have too, it's beautiful." Lastly, she took out on of the expensive thing she had on her bag. She took out layers of cash and gave it to Susannah. " I'm sorry, I couldn't find a gift that can shock you so, I thought of money. There's about 7 thousand dollars there," said Halie truthfully. " WOW" said Susannah as her eyes widen. " This, is um…" Susannah was speechless. " Yea, Susannah would like to thank-you" smiled Ava. " This is more then a thank-you, I'd pay you back by making a designer outfit that fit's your personality," said Susannah.

" Um… I don't want anything in return, I want to thank-you for taking care off my little brother and me. You guys been so great to me, so that why I bought all these gifts" said Halie as she truly smiled with happiness.

" Well, I need to bring my stuff to my room, so um… Bradin can you help me?" asked Halie.

" Yeah sure" as Bradin got off the kitchen counter. He then picked a few of the bags and carried it to Halie's room. He opened the door and placed the things beside the door. " So do you need anything else?" asked Bradin politely.

" Yea one thing", Halie closed the door and made sure no one sees them. She scrambled around the shopping Bags. " Wow, you didn't have to get me anything, being with you is one of the best gifts that you could ever given me" said Bradin with a sincere voice.

" Ah, I got it, I don't know if you like it but most guys would, here", Halie gave him a boxed that was wrapped with gold foil. " You didn't have too" said Bradin. " Oh, just open it," ordered Halie. Bradin then unwrapped the gift and opened it. He saw a watch covered with jewels and gems. " Wow, how much did you spend on this?" asked Bradin. " Who cares, it's the thought that counts right?" as she put her arms around him. Bradin then gently placed the gift on the table and held Halie's waist. He then kissed her intently, without hesitation.

**Next Day….**

Bradin went out with the surf team and practiced before they had to face the San Diego surf team. Soon after, they were ready to face them.

After practice, Bradin walked to Jay's shop to work. Lucas saw him and waved hi. He ran up to him.

Lucas: hey

Bradin: so what's sup?

Lucas: well I have something to tell you about Halie.

Bradin: okay what is it?

Lucas: well…

* * *

When Bradin got home, he was angry, he started slamming at everything.

Just before dinner, Bradin was cooped up in his room. Halie just came back from her friend's house and she felt like she wants to see her favorite boy. She walked out of the front door and knocked at Bradin's room. She opened it and saw Bradin lying on his bed. Halie went to see if Jesse was there, but he wasn't.

" Hey, um… do you know where my brother is?" said Halie nicely. " Why are you asking me, I don't know," said Bradin with a cocky attitude. " Okay, you don't have to bite my head off," countered Halie. " What's wrong with you?" asked Halie. " Why won't you ask the boy from the beach," mocked Bradin.

" Okay, Bradin tell me what this is all about?" inquired Halie. Bradin then got up from his bed and walked out side. Halie then followed. "Hey, wait, you didn't answer my question?" repeated Halie.

Bradin then stopped at his tracks and turned to face her. " Why won't you tell me what happened with you when you were at the beach alone?" " Okay tell me what you know?" said Halie as she confusedly corrected herself.

Bradin: Lucas told me.

Halie: um…Lucas saw me then.

Bradin: yea!

Halie: it didn't matter okay.

Bradin: yea it didn't matter.

Halie: can you stop being so stubborn, and listen to me.

Bradin: why should I, I told you everything and what did you do, kept that secret a secret. Bradin then walked out and went to the living room. There, the family was eating and Ava was feeding Jesse.

Halie then barged in: listen to Bradin, why would you think I would actually do that.

Bradin: I don't know, but tell me why you didn't tell, I was open to you more then any thing.

Halie: okay you've told me that, I didn't wanted to bring it up cuz, well that _incident_ didn't mean any thing, you know that me and you, our relationship is my world.

Bradin: so why keep it?

Ava was about to interrupt but Susannah stopped her before there caught on the argument.

Bradin then just turned again and walked away.

Halie: yea go, that's what you do to avoid this, if you want to talk about it now well I'm here.

Bradin didn't stop.

Halie: can you stop please?

Bradin slightly turned his head and glared at her. He didn't pay attention he just turned and walked away.

Halie: stop, c'mon Bradin.

Bradin: give me one good reason why I should listen to you?

Halie: because!

" Yea that's a great excuse, because," mocked Bradin.

Halie: okay fine stop.

Bradin then turn and silently a waits for an answer.

Halie: just listen to me okay.

Bradin: leave me alone I need an alone time.

Halie: Awww… Stop you idiot.

Bradin: what again?

Halie: I want you to stop because….

" Not this again" interrupted Bradin.

" I'll be straight with you, I Love you Bradin Westerly, there I told you, and I love you, you big stubborn jerk.

Bradin then turned and his eyes suddenly widen.


	14. Revealed

**Girl**

_Chapter 14 – Revealed_

Halie then saw him walked towards her. _Okay what is he going to do?_ Halie thought.

Bradin grabbed her and spinned her around three times. He then gently placed her down and kissed her.

Bradin then broke the kiss and whispered, " I love you too!" he then kissed her intently, as the family applauded their little scene.

* * *

**Next day,** **Nighttime…**

" Well, were off," said Bradin as he informs everyone.

" Wait were are you too going?" asked Ava

" We're going out," explained Halie as she stared at Bradin intently.

" Well, just be careful," said Ava with a little concern to what will happen on their date.

Halie grabbed Bradin's arm and snuggled as they walked off to their date. They walked towards the pier and saw Lucas on a date with Tracy.

" Hey you guys, I didn't know you guys were dating?" said Bradin.

" Yea, well I asked Tracy if she would go out with me, and now where dating for 1 week now" explained Lucas, as she stares at her and kisses her on the cheek.

" How about we do a double date?" asked Tracy with a slight smile.

" Um… I don't know," said Bradin as he looked at Halie.

" Yeah, um maybe next time" saved Halie.

" Well okay see you guys soon" said Tracy.

" Later Bradin" said Lucas.

They both went their separate way and didn't see each other the whole night.

" So, where do you want to eat?" asked Bradin politely as he stared at Halie.

" Let's go somewhere simple and delicious" agreed Halie.

They then walked to a hotdog stand and bought, tow hotdogs and one large soda. Halie took and walked while eating. Next to her, Bradin stopped at the surf shop.

" Hey, what'cha looking at?" inquired Halie as she gulped the last piece of her hotdog.

" Oh, nothing, I'm just looking at the wetsuits and new surfboard, that's all," said Bradin as he turned and walked away.

Halie stood there and looked at what Bradin was looking at. She then ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his arm.

* * *

**Next Day in the Afternoon...**

That afternoon, Halie was sitting by here self as she saw her reflection on the waters. _Um…I wonder what's will happen to the company_ thought Halie as she rocks her feet back and forth. She then felt a touch from behind. Halie turned and saw Bradin behind her. He then sat behind her and put his arms around her.

" So, what are you thinking of?" asked Bradin as he smells Halie's scented hair. " Just the company and what will happen to it, that's all," answered Halie.

She then turned her head and faced Bradin's face. She then stared at him so intimately; Bradin then smiled and kissed her. Halie then put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Bradin then held her and puts his hands around her waist.

They didn't know that one push they'll be swimming. Then Derrick ran after Gem the Siberian husky, the dog ran through them, Derrick accidentally pushed them slightly, and they fell in the water.

" DERRICK!" yelled Bradin.

Halie started to laugh and put her arms again around Bradin's. " Bradin, calm down, I'm okay," said Halie. " Are you sure?" asked Bradin, " If I get a hold of Derrick I will make him pay until he says sorry."

Halie then started to laugh. " What's so funny," said Bradin. Halie ignored him and kissed him. Bradin then held her closer as they intimately kiss. Then Ava came to see what was happening. She saw Bradin and Halie making out on the pool. Ava then glared at Bradin as Bradin notice it and he broke the kiss. Ava then heard the doorbell and went to look who it was.

" Bradin, what's wrong?" asked Halie. " Aunt Ava glared at me, and well she's afraid that I might take advantage of you," explained Bradin.

" I don't really care, if it's you and you alone I'll be doing anything for you" said Halie as she closely move closer to Bradin, " but I don't want to take our relationship there yet, our relationship now is amazing." "I know what you, mean" said Bradin.

Bradin then put his hands back where they were and moved closer to Halie. They met up and kissed again.

Susannah, Nikki and Jay just walked in; they then saw Halie and Bradin making out. " I can see that Bradin gets all the fun and not me" mocked Jay. Halie and Bradin heard him and they both broke out of the kiss. " So, how's life, having to someone there for you, 24/7" teased Nikki.

Halie then looked at Bradin and she started to laugh. " We better get out before we catch a cold" suggested Halie. " Yea, okay" insure Bradin. He then got out first and pulled Halie up from the pool.

Susannah then gave both of them a towel. " Well, I better get changed" said Halie as she walks away and went to her room. Bradin the walked in his room and started changing.

**Later…**

Halie then got out of her room; she was wearing a pink mini skirt and a baby blue blouse over a mid-drift. She then walked towards Bradin's room. She then saw him lying down on his bed without a shirt on. She walked in and tried waking her up. She sat at the edge of the bed as she tries to wake him up. No use, Bradin was still sleeping. She then crawled up to see his face.

At that moment, she gazed at his face. Her face lifted as if she saw something wonderful. Halie then pulled his hair back, she comforts him as he sleeps. Then his hand met up with hers. " Uh…what?" said Bradin as he wakes up. " Oh…Halie how long have you been here?" asked Bradin as he finally awoke. " Just enough, to gaze at you're face" said Halie.

Bradin smiled and pulled her closer, he then intimately kissed her. Halie then wrapped her arms around his neck and continued. Bradin then turned her around and placed his hands around her back.

Suddenly the door opened and there was Aunt Ava. " Ughm…" coughed Ava. " Ah…hi aunt Ava" said Bradin as he looks back at Halie. " Um… Halie, some people are here to see you, if you mind can you come quickly" said Aunt Ava deviously. " Yea, no problem" answered Halie.

Ava stood at the front of the door as she waits for Bradin to lay off Halie. Bradin then realized why Ava, was still here. He got off Halie and puts his green shirt on. At that point, Ava went out of the room and left the door wide open.

" You're totally right, Ava is seriously protective," said Halie as she stood up from the bed. " Yea, I kind of realized it, when I lived with her" chuckled Bradin.

" Well, we better get going, before she wonders," suggested Halie. Bradin then got up at the same time as Halie. As Halie walked through the door, Bradin came up to here and leaned over her. He placed his hands around her as she walked on. At the corner of the hall, Bradin suddenly picked her up and carried her to the living room.

" Bradin, put me down," giggled Halie. Then as they walked in to the Living room, Halie and Bradin saw the unexpected…


	15. Crystal Clear

**Girl**

_Crystal Clear_

As Bradin carries Halie to the Living room, there they both saw two men in suits next to Susannah and Ava.

" What's Going on?" said Halie as she give them a perplex tone.

" Halie, these men are the department of the Law," said Ava as she lowers her voice.

" What does this have to do with me?" questioned Halie, as Bradin gently brings her down.

" Ms. Krew, were hear to inform you about the wishes of your parents" said the men in the right. " Can you sit down please?" said the men in the left.

" Yea, sure" said Halie as she walks towards the couch. " And now, I would like you all to leave the room for a while, is that okay?" asked the men in the right.

" Yeah, we'll be going then," said Aunt Ava as she pushes Bradin to walk out. " But…" said Bradin as he was about to talk. " No, Bradin we have to do what they said, so move, please" politely said Ava.

Susannah, Ava and Bradin then moved out of the living room and they all entered Bradin's room. Susannah then closed the door as they wait for them to finish.

The men started talking to Halie. Bradin couldn't take the suspense so he plugs his ear next to the door. " Bradin, what are you doing?" asked Ava as she looks at him with a baffled face. " Shshsh…"said Bradin, " I'm trying to listen to the conversation."

" Yeah, like that could work," mocked Ava. " Quiet, they said, your names with the corporation" said Bradin.

" What?" said Ava and Susannah, as they were very interested to listen. " Now, I think they said, 5.5 billion dollars," said Bradin as he informs the others.

Susannah became interested and she plugs her ear at the door like Bradin. " You two, we shouldn't be doing this" said Ava as she gave them an innocent tone.

" Girl, stop yapping and listen for you're self," said Susannah. " Okay, you talk me into it" said Ava as she walks beside them and also plugs her ear to the door.

**Later….**

There ears were plugged against the door for two to three hours. Then they heard Halie scream, that made Bradin more inpatient; he was worried about her so badly. SO, he opens and door, but as he opens it, Susannah and Ava quickly closed it. " Bradin, they didn't asked us to come in yet," said aunt Ava. " But…" said Bradin as he was interrupted by Susannah. " You have to be patient, okay," said Susannah. " Well, yeah okay" said Bradin.

Then he heard Halie scream again. This time Bradin was sure she need him, he slowly and quietly open the door. All of a sudden, running footsteps were approaching. As Bradin opened the door, Halie came jumping at him with excitement. She hugged him and Bradin held her towards him.

" What, what is it?" asked Bradin. Halie was speechless, so she kissed him. At that point, Bradin and Halie pushed back and lay on the bed. She didn't' notice but, Ava and Susannah, were standing right there, staring at them. " What's all the commotion about?" asked Ava. As Halie broke the kiss and looked up, Bradin still had his kissing face, as he waits for her to fall back on him. " I just earned up to 3.5 billion dollars, you have to go see them now" said Halie as she jumped off Bradin and ran to the living; Susannah and Ava then went next.

" Halie!" screamed Bradin. Halie heard it and ran back as quickly as she can. " Yeah, what?" said Halie as she peeks through the door.

" Come closer," said Bradin as he plans a move on Halie. Halie then approached him and sat beside him. " What was the entire kiss and jumping about?" he asked. " Well, you have to come and see, well actually hear for yourself" said Halie as she moves closer to him.

" Oh, yeah I forgot," said Halie as she kissed Bradin intently. " So, are you ready to come with me?" she asked. " Yeah I'm comin'," said Bradin as he got off the bed.

They then got out of the room and walking hand in hand as they sat at the couch. " So what's this talk about millions of dollars?" asked Ava.

" Well, as we said, Halie has earned a grant of 3.5 billion dollars. She is now a proud owner of the Fashion Million Dollar Corp. (FMDC)" said the man in the right side as he congratulate Halie.

" Wow, that's amazing Halie" said Susannah as she congrats her. " Thank-you, but that's not all" answered Halie. " What do you mean, there's more?" asked Ava. " Yup!" said Halie as she smiles with a delight feeling.

" Now, that isn't all. Miss. Krew owns the three mansions in Florida, California and in New York. She also received the island, Aries in the exotic areas of Greece," said the man in the left. " Halie, your rich" informed Bradin. " There's a catch," said the man in the right.

" What's the catch?" said Ava. " The catch is she has all this money and everything, but the company might be in jeopardy," responded the man in the left.

" How can we help?" said Susannah. " I'll give that to Miss. Krew" said the man in the right. " Now, um… Ava and Susannah, you guys were the last of the people to be in this company, right?" asked Halie.

" Yea, that's right," answered Ava as she turned to Susannah and then faced Halie. " Well, in the rule book, it said that the last founding member of the company or the child of the founding member, will choose the last finals of the membership and they will be in barked as a CO- President of the company. Okay let me translate that in a shorter version, you two are the last members and so, you two are the co-president for the company. You make the decisions that's good for the company and ask me before planning it" consulted Halie.

" Are you saying that, we're going to be the co-superiors of the company next to you?" said Ava as she gets her mind straight. " Yup, that's right, you two are the co-president, but if you could prove that you guys can handle every thing, you will be the president of the company but it's split 50/50" corrected Halie.

" OMG" said Ava as she jumps and screams with joy. Susannah and Ava started hopping like little girls and happy scouts. Bradin then pulled Halie and kissed her intently.

" Sorry, to interrupt, but Halie we have something to show you!" said the men. Halie then broke the kiss and held Bradin hand as they walked behind the men. As the open the entrance door, there, Halie's own Limo and cars, three cars to be exact.

" Halie, this is your, white Limo, Blue Sports car, Orange M3 BMW and a Black 359X Lexus. These are the new models of 2005, this are gift for your seventeenth birthday, but your parents wanted to give it to you earlier" said the man in the right. " OMG, these are mine, OMG. But I don't know how to drive, how am I going to learn?" asked Halie as she starts to panic.

" Well, you have a free drivers Ed in Los Angeles, so that's covered," said the men. "Thank-you so much" said Halie as she gives them a huge. She then brought all of her new family members to see the car and the limo.

**After a week….**

Ava and Susannah became the found member of the FMDC. Halie and Bradin became a lot closer then before.

As Halie was dropped for her last and final drivers Ed, her driver opens the door and let her out. Halie came out wearing a blue satin and a mini skirt. Bradin then came out after her.

" SO are you ready for the last test?" asked Bradin as he held Halie's hand for comfort. " Yea don't worry, I have you to cheer me on and it's been amazing these few weeks," answered Halie.

" Well you faced more obstacle then this, so go get them," said Bradin as he pulls her next to him and placed his arms around her waist. " Well, wish me good luck," said Halie as she puts her arms around his neck. Bradin then kissed her and she held him closer.

" Well, go on, I'll be routing for you" encouraged Bradin. " Okay, thanks for the support," said Halie as she pulls out.

Halie then walked towards the car and went in. " Miss. Krew are you ready?" asked the teacher. " Ready as I can be" said Halie as she pulls her seat belt and starts the engine.

* * *

To all the readers, I'm so sorry for the mistakes in the pervious chapters. I should really get an editor. Beside that I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all my reviewers, such as **JesseFan0409, MissAaliyah333, Rachel, Bree, Lee Tea and all the readers who reviewed my story.**


	16. Tragic Explodes

**Girl **

_Tragic explodes_

" You can start the engine and lets begin," said instructor. Halie put her seat belt first, check her mirror, then turned the key and started the engine.

Halie turned the stick to drive and the car was moving. They did a simple obstacle drive; swerving through pylons and turns. They drove off the obstacle course and moved to the highway, this part of the test was to see if the driver pays attention to the road. Halie stopped at every stop sign and streetlights. She hit a sign which she didn't know pretty well, but she sticks it to her gut and went for it.

**Minutes past…**

They got back and drove down to the course again. This time, Halie was to parallel park. At the first try, she did the parking wrong and slammed the right backlights to the wall of the school. After that all the parallel parking we're well done. Halie kept looking at her mirror as she past the limo. There, Bradin was standing cheering on Halie.

All of a sudden, Halie was driving a final course and was doing well but when she was, suppose to stop, the car swerved. Halie couldn't stop it, she put her foot on the brakes and that hardly did anything, and the car smashed through the tree. Bradin quickly ran after them. Alfred called 911 and ordered an ambulance and a fire truck.

The front of the car was suddenly on fire, and Bradin had no time to spare or they'll die in the car. As he approaches the car, he saw the instructor open the door and fall off the car. He was in burses and cuts. Bradin got him up and Alfred took him out of Bradin's arms.

Bradin then ran to the driver's door, he opened the door and saw Halie unconscious. Bradin took off the seat belt and carried her out of there. He started to run then the engine suddenly exploded, Bradin and Halie flew half way and hit the ground. Bradin held Halie tightly as his arms try to support her landing.

The police car, fire trucks and ambulance came charging from the highway. The fire fighters we're helping the fire calm down, the policeman talked to Alfred of the incident while the paramedics help the instructor, Halie and Bradin's arm.

" We need to bring the girl to the hospital" informed the paramedic. " I'm coming with her," said Bradin as he looks at Halie with a sorry face, " Alfred, can you go to my house and tell Aunt Ava that I'm going to the hospital with Halie."

" Yes sir" said Alfred as he walks back to the limo. The instructor was conscious before the paramedic was talking to them. " Mr. Westerly, please can you give this card to Miss. Krew" said the instructor.

" Is this her drivers license?" asked Bradin as he took the card and looks at it. " Yes, she gave us a photo that she wanted and well, this final test said it all. Miss. Krew past with flying colors and that's her license card" explained the instructor.

" Thank-you" said Bradin before the ambulance door were closing. At the distance, the instructor said, " I hope she'll be fine and make sure she gets that."

The ambulance was driving towards the hospital as Bradin got a call from her aunt. Bradin explained what happened and that he'd be staying with her until she's okay. Inside the ambulance, Halie was on a stretcher as Bradin comforts her and held her hand and strokes it gently, telling her that he'll be there for her.

As the Ambulance stopped, they we're at the hospital. They open the door, gently bring the stretcher down and start moving to the operating room to diagnose her status. Bradin was still holding on to Halie's hand as they we're approaching the operating room.

The nurse asked Bradin to wait her and he could see her then.

**After a few minutes…**

Halie was still inside the room and Bradin was getting worried. Ava, Susannah, Jay, and Johnny we're all rushing to see if she was okay.

Ava, and the others gave Bradin a hug before they asked him what was happening in there. " Oh Bradin, how is she?" asked Aunt Ava as they all sat down. " I don't know they didn't come out of the room for a long time. I'm getting worried," said Bradin as he bites his lower lip.

" Don't worry, she's a strong girl, she's going to make it" said Susannah as she tries to comfort Bradin. " Well, how are you, I mean your injury?" asked Ava.

" It's nothing serious, just a scratch, nothing big" answered Bradin. All of a sudden, a nurse finally came out of the room. " Excuse me, can you tell us how Halie's doing?" asked Ava as she gives her a worried look. " Don't worry, Miss. Krew is going fine, I just came out to help another doctor, so the doctor there will come out shortly" said the nurse as she leaves them.

Then, like the nurse said, the doctor came out of the room. " Are you the mother of Miss. Krew?" asked the doctor as he takes of the green gloves. " We're family, so how's she doing?" repeated Ava.

" Well, to tell you the truth, she's a very strong girl. She survived the crush with out any big or heavy injuries. But the thing is…" said the doctor. "Yes" said Susannah as she waits for the problem. "Doctor what is it?" asked Bradin.

" She, made it and she's okay, the only problem is that she's still unconscious," informed the Doctor. " How long would you think this will take?" asked Jay.

" Well, we don't know, but we encourage you or someone very close to her to stay her with her," suggested the Doctor. " Thank-you, for telling us" said Ava.

The doctor left them and they all discussed it. " Well, who do you think should stay here with her?" said Ava. " It's obvious, I should be the one to be here for her. We promised that we'll be together no matter what," said Bradin.

" Well, we should have someone else stay here with them," suggested Ava. " I'll stay here with them, the company needs you and besides your good with this boss thing" said Susannah as she tries to lighten things up.

" Okay, but I'm coming to visit every day, I'll bring Jesse so he can see his sister" said Ava. " Okay, then it's final, myself and Bradin will a company Halie here at the hospital" corrected Susannah.

" Well, we better get off, it's night and the kids are alone right now so we better get going" said Ava. " Good luck Bradin," said Jay as he tries to comforts him. " She's a strong girl, don't worry to much about it" said Johnny.

Ava then walked to Susannah and hugs her. " Call me if anything changes" said Ava. " Don't worry, I will" said Susannah. " And Bradin, take care of your self" said Aunt Ava. " Don't worry about me, we'll be fine" answered Bradin.

As Susannah and Bradin see them go off to their normal lives, they walked to Halie's room hoping that she a wakes. " I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some food to eat okay Bradin" said Susannah. " Yea, sure" said Bradin.

Bradin saw Susannah walk on and get them something to eat. He walked in side the room and saw her sleeping on the bed. Bradin pulled out a chair and placed it next to the bed. Bradin then kiss her forehead as he hopes she wakes up soon.

* * *

After the incident, Halie was still on the bed unconscious. Every day, Ava and Jesse always visit Halie at the hospital. None stop worrying; Bradin kept looking at her hoping she wakes up, but nothing.

Everyday, Bradin always goes out when Susannah came back from work. He always goes to the florist shops and gifts shops to buy something for Halie.

One evening, Bradin had a call from Susannah.

" Hello" answered Bradin. " Bradin, I'm still at work fixing the insurance for the driving accident and I might be late," said Susannah as she talks to others in the room.

" Yea, that's fine I can wait" answered Bradin as he looks at Halie and gave her a grin. " Okay, see you soon, bye" replied Susannah.

" Okay bye" said Bradin. Bradin hang up the phone and turned on the television on Halie's room.

All of a sudden, Bradin's stomach started grumbling. He ignored it for a while, but it became worst. His face turned from a smile to a hungry animal. Bradin then let out a big sigh. He couldn't help it; he was starving, famished and dying of hunger.

So he looked outside the room, he saw no nurse walking by. He then walked back in and paced around. After a minute or so, he sat back at the chair and tried ignoring it again. It didn't work. "Oh, you stupid stomach, stop grumbling!" yelled Bradin to him self.

He couldn't take it; ignoring it or just not doing anything about didn't work. So, he looked back out side and looked if anyone was there. After turning to the left, he did see a nurse coming by.

When the nurse arrived at Halie's room Bradin asked her if she could do a favor. "Excuse me" politely, said Bradin. " Yes, sir" questioned the nurse as she came in Halie's room.

" I need something to eat, so can you be heard to check on my girlfriend please" begged Bradin. " Yea sure, don't worry about it" said the nurse as she sits next to Halie.

" Okay, I'll be back as soon I can, please take care of her" said Bradin as he walked out, and waved good-bye from the wide mirror through Halie's room.

**Later…. **

Bradin had just come back from his trip to buy his food. He got out of Halie's car and locked the doors. He took the elevator and walked to Halie's room. There, He saw Susannah panicking.

" Oh, Thank God, Bradin do you know where Halie is?" questioned Susannah. Bradin was looking at her with a perplex look. " What? She isn't there?" he questioned.

" I came here like a few minutes ago and I saw no one, as in nobody here or anything. I thought that she might have woken up and you guys went off somewhere, but I thought wrong." " I left her right here, with a nurse and I asked her to stay here for a while until I got back," answered Bradin. He then let out a big grunt then followed by a sigh. He started to scratch his head.

" Where could they be?" questioned him self, " I should have stayed here and ignore my hunger. AH, I'm such an idiot."

" Bradin listen to me, if we think positive, we can find her" said Susannah, " I'll asked the people here, you go inside and search again." "But…" said Bradin as he was interrupted. " Look again, she might be in side somewhere or maybe you could see her if she's outside. You might spot her and it's still bright outside, so you can see her if she's outside I mean," said Susannah as she head out.

" I'll look," said Bradin as he shouts it out from the room. Bradin was getting worried. He looked out side the window and looked closely, but he couldn't spot her. Susannah was running around asking about a 5'5", Dark red haired girl. But no one had seen her.

* * *

Back at the beach house, Nikki was about to crack. She couldn't take it anymore; Jesse's driving her crazy. He's been crying all day, every night too. " C'mon, Jesse it's okay. Stop crying please" begged Nikki as she tries to comfort Jesse.

Jesse was still crying. Then Aunt Ava came home. "Nikki, what's going on?" asked Ava. " I don't know, I think he misses his sister and he's been crying all the afternoon," she answered.

**Hospital…**

Bradin let out a big sigh. " Where are you Halie?" he asked himself as he was getting too worried. Then, he heard someone coming in the washroom. Bradin ignored it; he looked out the window and looked out again.

" Hey, what are you looking at?" Bradin heard that voice. It felt so familiar to him.


	17. Better than ever

**Girl**

For those who don't know Jesse, he's the brother of Halie Krew, Bradin's Girlfriend. He's the youngest of the Krew Family. Halie's the oldest and she has to be there for Jesse 24/7 since her parents died in a plan accident.

_Better than ever_

" Hey what are you looking at?" Bradin heard that voice and felt as if he recognized it.

He turned, " Hey, so what _are you_ looking at" asked Halie.

Bradin then hugged her really tightly. He then put his arms around her waist. " Yea, okay what's this all abou…" as Halie was about to speak. " Shhh" Bradin placed a finger on her lips. As their lips pressed against each other, Halie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bradin held on to her tightly as they continued to kiss.

" Bradin, I couldn't…" said Susannah as she saw them making out in room. She walked out of the room and dialed Ava's number.

" Ava, are you there?" she asked.

" Oh, Thank God, Jesse's been crying all day. Do you know the condition of Halie yet?" Ava asked in a panic.

" Well, come here and see for your self" Susannah suggested.

" Okay, we'll be right there, with Jesse" Ava respond.

As the family drove off from their house, Ava, Jay, Johnny and Jesse were buckled on the seat of he car.

**Minutes Past…**

Ava, Jay, Johnny were rushing to Halie's room. As they approached the windowsill, they saw no one on the bed. Ava started to panic.

" OMG, where could they be?" she asked.

Then Ava heard Jesse say something as she held on to him. " Halie!" he yelled.

" I know, where looking for them!" said Ava as she tries to comfort him.

" NO! Halie, There" said Jesse as he points the direction to Halie.

Ava, Jay and Johnny looked at the direction Jesse pointed, Saw Susannah, and Bradin talking to the doctor. Jesse lets go of Ava's hand and ran towards Halie.

" Halie, Halie, Halie" said Jesse as he ran to Halie with excitement.

As Halie walk out of the doctor's room, she heard Jesse calling. She turned and there, Jesse grabbed on to her leg and started to cry.

" Jesse, what's wrong?" said Halie as she picks him up and carries him on her arms.

" I missed you," he said with the cutes voice ever.

" I missed you too" said Halie as she comforts him.

Bradin and Susannah came out of the Doctor's Office and saw Jay, Johnny and Ava running towards them.

" Thank-God Mates" said Jay with his hot Australian accent.

" Yea, I was trilled when I saw Halie up and about again," said Susannah.

" Look how happy they are" said Johnny as he stares at the couple and Jesse.

" Um… I haven't seen Bradin so happy," exclaimed Ava.

They all came together and said there gratitude that Halie's back and up again.

" So, I was told that I was in a coma for quite along time. What happened a past few days?" asked Halie as they walked to the car.

" Nothing, interesting. Just the corporation growing and growing, Jesse being so co-operative and well…that's all that mostly happened" explained Ava.

" SO, nothing exciting like a conflict with school or a tragic murder coming out to kill all," said Halie as she exaggerates to every comment she made.

" NO, hardly nothing happens just a normal day," said Bradin calmly.

" So, do you guys have a ride? Myself, Jay, Johnny, Susannah and Jesse will be at my car and you?" asked Ava.

" That's right!" exclaimed Bradin.

" What is it?" questioned Halie.

Bradin held out his hand towards Halie. " What's this?" she asked

" Go ahead look for your self" suggested Bradin.

Bradin opened his hands wide; Halie then saw her driver's license.

" OMG, OMG, OMG" yelled Halie.

She took the card and hugged Bradin. She then whispered " Thank-you!"

They then broke the hug and heard Ava repeat her self.

" Oh…yea, Alfred drove Halie's Black convertible Bentley car a few days ago. I drove around with it and well it's still here," Bradin explained.

" Where exactly?" asked Susannah.

"Um…somewhere at B3 parking lot" answered Bradin.

" That means you guys have to go down, were at A4 right now" corrected Johnny.

" Okay then, well see you back home" said Bradin.

" Now, Halie you just came out of the hospital. Let Bradin drive okay?" asked Ava as she gives her a worried look.

" Yup, I'll let Bradin drive," agreed Halie.

" Okay, see you guys back home!" said Jay as he buckles Jesse to his baby seat.

Bradin and Halie waved good-bye as they approached the elevator. They saw every one wave back as they all hopped in to the car. Ava then started the car and they all closed the door. She backed up from the parking space and drove off.

Bradin and Halie walked in the elevator and pressed the selected button.

" I'm glad your okay" said Bradin as he embraced Halie from behind.

He wrapped his arms around Halie from behind and said, " I missed you."

Halie then turned her head to face Bradin in n angle. Bradin kissed her and she placed her hand gently on his face.

As the elevator rings, Bradin broke the kiss.

" I love you Halie Krew!"

He then hugged her and gently carried her to the car.

" Um… you don't have to over due it. I can walked by my self," explained Halie.

Bradin didn't answer, he just grinned and walked on.

" Okay if you want," said Halie as she placed her head beside him.

**At the Beach House…**

Bradin parked the car next to the garage. He then got out, at the same time Halie open the door and walked out.

Halie then let out a big yawn. " OMG, why am I so sleepy?" Halie asked herself.

" If your tired go in and get some rest," answered Bradin.

She then let out another yawn. " Uh… oh, yea okay" she said.

Bradin and Halie then walked to towards the door. He opens the doors and walked in after Halie.

" Finally you two came home," Ava said.

"Nothing happened," explained Bradin.

" Well, come on we're about to eat," said Susannah.

" I'm not hungry, I'm just tired" said Halie as she walked towards Bradin's room.

As she enters the room, she took off her sweater and wore only her mini skirt and a pink baby phat tank top. She lay on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Bradin then came in and saw her sleeping. He took off his shirt and wore a new one. He then walked to Halie and kissed her on the forehead. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.


	18. Good times

**Girl**

_Good Times_

**Next Morning…**

Halie let out a big yawn as she tries to wake up. Suddenly she felt a body, she started to run her fingers on it. Then she felt someone's hand touching hers. As she continued to run her fingers, a giggle was heard. She slightly got up and opens her eyes. At that instant, she saw Bradin giggling.

" Good morning" said Bradin with the cutest look on his face.

" Morning" Halie answered.

" Kind of nice being together" said Bradin as he put his hands behind her back.

Halie then laid her head on to Bradin's body. " I forgot how this felt," she said.

" Forgot what?" he asked.

" You, me together in bed. I remember one time when we we're looking at the stars, you and I feel asleep on the beach" explained Halie as she runs her fingers again.

" Oh, yea, I remember that," he then kissed her head as they comfort each other.

" Bradin Westerly, I love you," said Halie as she feel head over heels on his body.

" I love you too" responded Bradin as he wraps his arms around her.

" Question?" she asked.

" Umm…." he responds.

" Won't Ava be mad?" she said as she starts at his gorgeous green eyes.

" Um…who cares, the only think that I care about is you and how I can make you happy" Bradin responds as he cuddles up.

Halie then looked up again, Bradin then looked down and as there lips pressed against each other's they could here people talking in the next room.

Ava walked down stairs and started to wonder where the two couples were.

" Susannah, have you seen Halie or Bradin?" she asked.

" Bradin's at his room, but I haven't seen Halie anywhere since last night" Susannah responded.

" How bout you Jay?" Ava repeated.

" Nope, I didn't see her" he answered.

" Johnny?" she asked.

" Sorry, didn't see her" he answered.

" That's really strange. She would never go out without writing a note or telling me," said Ava as she starts to worry.

Nikki then walked downstairs.

" Oh, you guys are looking for Halie" she asked.

" Yea, do you where she is?" asked Ava.

" Don't you guys remember Halie didn't feel like eating. So, she slept in Bradin's room the whole night" she respond, " Why?"

" You don't think they…" said Ava as she really starts to worry again.

" You, don't think Halie will seduce him to have sex do you?" asked Susannah.

" I know she isn't that type, but…" she repeats, " I'm concern."

" Whatever, I just want something to eat," said Nikki as she walks towards the kitchen.

Ava slowly backed away and started to head to Bradin's room.

" Ava!" said Susannah.

" Just want to ask, is that so hard" Ava respond.

" Trust them, there big enough and Bradin knows about being safe" said Johnny as he drinks his coffee.

" Okay, fine," said Ava as she gives up to go to Bradin's room.

" There you go, just trust them, they'll be fine" comforted Jay.

Jay then walked her to the kitchen. Ava then turned and ran towards Bradin's door. Jay and Johnny started to run after her.

" Ava! Don't be such a worry wart" said Johnny as he tries to run after her and stops her.

As Ava made it to the door, the door suddenly opened up.

" Morning, Aunt Ava " said Bradin as Halie and himself walked out his room.

" What's sup?" he wondered.

" Oh nothing, just wondering what you guys was up to." Ava asked.

" Don't worry aunt Ava, me and Halie didn't have sex," he answered.

" Good" Ava said with relief, " it's not wrong to actually do it, but I was…"

" You, don't have to explain," said Halie as she and Bradin walked to the living room.

" Well, since that's over, why won't we eat breakfast?" suggested Susannah.

" Yea, that's a good idea," said Ava as she walks to the kitchen.

**That Afternoon…**

" Well, we're off to the beach," said Bradin as he grabs his things.

" Bradin!" said Jay.

"Oh right" said Bradin as he remembers, " Sorry Hale, I have to work today."

" No worries, I could keep you company" said Halie, " besides I have nothing else to do."

" Okay then, we're off to work" said Bradin as he changes his cloths and started to walk out.

Halie then walked to Jesse as he plays with Derrick and Nikki.

" Are you going to be okay here, bro," she asked.

" Ugh" said Jesse.

" Don't worry about him, we'll be going to the amusement park down the pier" said Ava.

" YEAH!" said Jesse as he jumps for joy.

" Okay, thanks Ava. Much appreciate it," said Halie.

" Well, be good Jesse" she said.

Jesse nodded. " Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun and win lots of gifts," said Nikki.

"Yeah, I wanna win somethin' for Halie" said Jesse as he grabs his coat.

" Jesse, it's not now, later on" corrected Susannah.

" Okay" said Jesse with his sweet voice as he walks to Bradin's room and gets his toys.

" Bye you guys," said Halie as she walked to Blue waters Shop.

" Well, we're going. Well see you guys at the amusement park" said Bradin, " call us at my cell phone, sidekick or Halie's cell or sidekick."

" Okay" said Ava.

**Blue waters surf shop…**

" So, this is the place you work at!" complemented Halie.

" Yup" said Bradin as he goes off to work.

Halie started looking around, while Bradin worked and worked. She started to check out the surfboards as the guys check her out.

" Hey, so are you alone?" asked a boy with browned hair.

" No, my boyfriends over there working" Halie answered.

" He's working, so why not come with us to have some fun?" asked a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"No, thanks it's cool to be here with my Boyfriend" she said.

" Well, what ever you say, Babe" said the guy with blonde hair.

Halie smiled and just walked away. She head to Bradin's direction.

" So what was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just guys flirting at me," answered Halie as she stares at Bradin.

" Cool" said Bradin as he cleans up a surfboard.

She then walked over to where he was cleaning and sat on the table. She then leaned over and kissed him. As there lips pressed together, people started to come in and come out of the store.

" Well, I should get back to work" said Bradin.

" Yea" said Halie as she got off the table, "here, I'll go out and buy you something to eat and I'll come back, okay?"

" Are you sure?" asked Bradin.

" Don't worry I'll be back" said Halie.


	19. Introduce

**Party**

_Introduce_

Halie walked through the plaza, as she was out of the blue waters shop. She walked in to Loire's ready to serve.

" Hi, May I help you?" asked the cashier.

" Um…do you have any sushi?" asked Halie.

" Yes, we do, from California rolls to vegetable rolls," explained the cashier.

" Okay can I have, two cheese pizza, one large drink, Pepsi, two sweet cakes and one six pack sushi, California rolls please" ordered Halie.

" Would that be all?" asked the Cashier.

" Um…and one big pack of sour patch kids" said Halie.

" Okay" said the cashier, " I'll be back with your pizza, you can sit down and I'll give it to you."

" Thank-you" said Halie politely.

" Okay, that would be 25.50," said the cashier as she pressed the buttons on the casher.

Halie then took out her wallet and gave her, her credit card. The cashier then slides the card to the key card on her panel. Halie dialed the digits and pressed OK. The cashier then gave her card back and the recite. Halie then took her seat as she waits for her pizza and food.

**Minutes past…**

Halie walked out of the store carrying a bag of food. As she was about to step out, a small dog ran by. As she was about to drop her bag of food, a handsome, browned hair cute guy came and caught it before it fell.

" OMG, thank-you" said Halie as she helps the guy up.

" No problem, happy to help" said the guy, " did you see my dog ran by?"

" That was your dog?" asked Halie.

" Well, my sister's, I'm just walking it. Then it got away when I wasn't looking," he answered.

" I had the exact same incident, my dog ran off as I was walking home" said Halie, " by the way, what's your name?"

" Oh sorry, my name is Daniel, and yours?"

" Well, nice to meet you Daniel, my name is Halie."

" Halie, cute name" said Daniel.

" Are you flirting with me?" asked Halie.

" Why, did it work?" said Daniel as he giggled.

" Sorry, it didn't" laughed Halie.

" Are you by your self?" he asked.

" No, I just picked up some lunch for my boyfriend" explained Halie.

" That's nice of you" said Daniel, " well, I better get my dog before he gets lost."

" Okay then, good luck," said Halie as she waves good-bye to him.

" Thanks, Maybe I can see you at the amusement park, later" said Daniel as he started to jog backwards.

" Yea, if we see each other" said Halie.

Daniel didn't look where he was going and tripped on a metal trashcan. Halie started to giggle and saw him get up.

" I'm okay," said Daniel.

Halie waved good-bye and saw him run off. She then turned and walked to Blue waters Shop. She then saw Bradin talking to Jay and a few girls were around them. As she opens the door, she heard Bradin say " I have a great girlfriend already, so I'm all hers, every little piece."

Halie started to chuckle. She walked towards them. As she was about to approach them, the ladies walked out and left. Jay went out back and Bradin was left by himself at the counter.

" Hey" said Halie as she approaches him.

" Hey, hone, what do you have there?" asked Bradin.

Bradin saw her all smiles and happy. He then asked

" What?"

" What?" repeated Halie.

" Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Halie just smiled at him and walked beside it.

" So are you going to tell me?" he asked again.

Halie just smiled; she put the food down and sat onto the counter. Bradin was getting curious. So, he walked towards her and faced her.

" I'm waiting," said Bradin.

Halie just smiled, she placed her arms around his neck. She then pressed her lips against his. Bradin was surprise. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jay then barged in.

" You, know this isn't a make out place," said Jay as he placed a box of wetsuits on the table.

"Oh, sorry Jay" apologized Halie.

" It's cool, anyways, there's hardly any people here, so you could go at 5:30" said Jay as he hangs the wetsuits on the racks.

Jay then went back out to get the ordered package. Halie then turned to see Bradin staring at the surfboards. She placed her arms around his neck again. That woke him up and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I'll tell you why I'm so happy today," said Halie.

" I'm listening," he answered.

" When I was about to go in, I saw you and Jay surrounded by five girls," said Halie.

" So, you saw that" said Bradin.

" Yea, I did" respond Halie, " anyways, when I walked in I heard you saw _you have a have great girlfriend, so you are all mine and every little piece of you."_

"So, you heard that one too" said Bradin

Halie nodded. " That's why I'm so happy."

Bradin then pressed his nose against Halie's nose. " And I mean every little word of it" said Bradin.

Bradin then pressed their lips together. Halie pulled him closer and Bradin held her tightly.

**A few Minutes past…**

Bradin and Halie walked together hand in hand to the amusement park. There, they saw a lot of people playing games and eating. Bradin then spotted the others; he pulled Halie and ran up to them.

" SO, you guys made it," said Johnny.

" Yup" said Bradin.

" Halie!" said Jesse as he ran to her.

" Hey sweet, what do have there?" asked Halie as she picked him up.

" It's a bunny, Derrick, Nikki and I won it for you" said Jesse as he gives it to Halie.

" Oh, thank you," said Halie.

" Thanks, Nikki, Derrick" said Halie.

" Your, welcome" said Nikki and Derrick.

" Well, are you guys going to go out by your self?" asked Susannah, as she carries Jesse from Halie.

"Yea, we'll be going by are selves, is that okay?" asked Bradin.

"Yea, go a head, just come home before 11, okay" said Ava.

" Okay see you guys later" said Bradin.

"Okay, bye Jesse, see you at home" said Halie as she walks with Bradin around the amusement park.

As Halie saw the others walked to the other side, She heard someone shouting her name.

" Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Bradin.

" I heard someone call my name," said Halie.

" Just ignore it," said Bradin.

" Fine" said Halie as she wraps her arms around his.

They approached a pole near the small petting zoo. Bradin then gently pushed her beside the pole. He started to place his arms around her waist. He then pressed his lips against hers. Bradin pulled her closer to him. He started to slowly take her sweater off.

Then someone interrupted.

" HALIE!"


	20. Truth or love

**Girl**

_Truth to love_

"HALIE"

She suddenly heard someone call her. She gently pulled a way and lifted her sweater. "Did you hear that?" she questioned.

" What?" wondered Bradin.

" Someone's calling me," said Halie.

" Maybe it's your imagination," answered Bradin.

" I know someone's calling me," she argued.

" Hey Halie."

Bradin and Halie turned their heads and saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes with a friend.

" Daniel, is that you?" Halie asked as she comforts him.

" Yea, it's me," he answered.

Bradin approached Halie and hugged her from behind. He's arms were wrapped around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

" This here, is Bradin. My amazing Boyfriend that we were talking about before" said Halie as she introduces them.

" Nice to met you" said Daniel as he extends his arm for a handshake.

" Same" said Bradin as he shakes his hand.

" So, who's this?" Halie asked.

" This is my sister," said Daniel.

" Hi, my name is Krista. I'm his little sister," she answered.

" Nice to met you Krista" said Halie as she gives her a smile.

" So, what's sup?" she asked.

" Well, I thought it'll be fun if we go to this concert on the amusement park here" Daniel answered.

Halie looked a Bradin with a cute puppy pout. He didn't know why but that pout always works, he just loves to she her all cute and sweet. Bradin nodded his head.

" Yea, you guys go on a head and we'll catch up," respond Halie.

" Okay then," said Daniel as he and his sister walk off to the concert.

Halie turned to meet with Bradin's beautiful green eyes.

" Do we have to go?" he whines.

" If you don't want to, we do have to go. I mean like I want to rock to the music, but if you don't feel like it and just want to talk and walk at the beach, that's fine with me" suggested Halie.

" I feel bad that I'm forcing you to go with me and not have fun," he answered as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

" Bradin, being with you is always fun. I would never ever regret it if you make all our dates so amazing and fun" she answered.

" Okay how about we go for a short amount of time and we do what we planned to do," he suggested.

" What? You want to have sex after we get home" she said.

Bradin was in silence.

" So, you planned that all along" she said angrily

Bradin still didn't talk; he just looked away not staring at her shady brown eyes.

Halie nodded her head. " So that was your actual plan right?"

" It's not what you think," he answered.

" Not what I think, you know that I wasn't ready for this" she yelled.

" Okay calm down, I wasn't actually planning it, but if it comes I'm ready" he argued.

" Whatever" said Halie as she walks off to the beach.

Bradin walked behind her. " Listen to me, if your not ready I'll wait as long as you want" he said, " Just listen to me, if you don't want to, we don't have to, HALIE."

Halie turned and met up with his gorgeous green eyes. " Can I be sure that you won't trick me in to doing it?" she asked as if she lost hope in her eyes.

"If you truly love me, you can trust me," said Bradin.

Halie was sure that she loved him more than anything. She ran up to him. Bradin held her tightly as she feel on his chest.

" I trust you more than anything Bradin" she said, " I love you!"

" I love you too," he answered.

* * *

Halie sat on the swing as she wonders if she'll ever have a true family. Starting at the sunrise, she realizes that her true family was with Bradin and Jesse, her brother. She suddenly felt a touch from behind.

" So, what's up?" Bradin asks as he sat beside her on the ground.

" Nothing really, just wondering about well, I don't really know" she answered, " I just know that my life is with you and my brother."

Bradin's face started to widen as he smiled at her. She smiled back but not for long.

" Bradin, does it always hurt?" she asked.

" What?" he questioned.

Halie started to stare at him, " I mean like losing your parents, does it always hurt."

" Sometimes it's painful but if you have people to help you, it'll get better" said Bradin as he stood behind her and hold her.

" Just remember Halie, I'm always here for you, no matter what" he comforts her as he kisses her shoulder.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang; Ava walked towards the door and opens it.

" Hi" she said politely.

" Hi, is the house of Ava Gregory" a woman asked.

" Yes this is how may I help you?" Ava asked as she wonders who they are.

" Yes, we're here to see, Halie Krew and Jesse Krew," explained the woman.

" Right this way" said Ava as she lets them in.

Halie fell on Bradin's arms as they stared out in the ocean. Bradin held her tightly as Halie suddenly feel asleep.

" Halie!" yelled Ava.

" Just a minute, please" said Ava.

"Sure we can wait" said the woman as she sits with her husband on the couch.

Ava started to walk to the balcony. " Hey Bradin, can you bring Halie in please."

" Yeah, give us two minutes," respond Bradin.

" Okay, quickly please" she asked again.

Bradin nodded his head and saw Ava walk out of the balcony and enter the living room.

Bradin gently shakes Halie to awake. " Hey, Halie I think someone's here, it's for you actually" he said softly.

Halie started to yawn. " What, who's here?" she said as she wakes up.

" Aunt Ava, what's you to come inside to met someone" he explained.

" Yeah, okay lets go" she said as they walk to the living room.

All of a sudden, Halie gasp. " No way, I can't believe it." She started to scream and ran to the guest.

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to say, it's been a pleasure to write these chapters for you. Its all those ppl who reviewed my chapters that makes me want to write more and more. Thank-you to all of the following and etc…Jessefan0409, Jenny and Caitlin.

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long; it's because of a birthday party on the ninth. Well my story is end pretty soon; I probably have 1 to 3 chapters left. Hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters left. At the end, a sudden upset turns the relationship….


	21. Unexpected

**Girl**

_Unexpected_

" No way, I can't believe it." She started to scream and ran to the guest. She hugged the woman tightly.

" OMG, I can't believe you're here," she said excitingly, "wait here I'll get little Jesse."

Halie started to ran upstairs and get Jesse. Ava looked at Bradin with a perplex look as Bradin wonders who the heck are these people. Halie started running down back with Jesse around her arms.

" Auntie" yelled Jesse.

Halie gently drops Jesse down; he started running to his auntie and hugs her.

" Excuse me, but mind me asking, who are you?" asked Ava randomly.

" Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Karla McMerine" she responds, " This is my husband, Jason McMernie."

" Nice to met you" said Ava as she shakes their hands.

" This here is my nephew, Bradin," said Ava.

" Nice to met you Bradin" said Karla as she shakes his hand.

" Same here" Bradin respond.

" Well, it's really nice to see you again Auntie" said Halie as she hugs them again.

" You guys go off the promenade and have fun, while Ms. Gregory here talks with us" Karla requested.

" Yea sure" said Halie as she stood up from the couch and walk out of the room.

" Bradin give me a minute okay, I need to go and get change," she said.

" Yea, sure" he responded.

**Minutes past…**

Bradin knocked on his room. "Um…Halie are you ready" he asked.

" Wait, hold on" she yelled.

She then opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a pale pink tunic. Underneath was a strapless top, with a white mini skirt. She also wore a peach pink stiletto.

" Okay let go," she said as she walks out and to the balcony.

" We'll see you guys later okay," said Bradin as he said good-bye to the adults.

" Bradin!" yelled Halie waiting impatiently for him.

" I'm coming," said Bradin as he runs to her.

* * *

As Halie and Bradin walk on the boardwalk, Halie kept smiling, never fading the smile away.

"What?" he asked.

" Nothing" giggled Halie.

" Tell me" he persisted.

Halie came close to Bradin, wrapping her arms around his. " I'm just happy," she answered.

" Why?" he asked.

" Well, I actually have a blood relative with me. I mean like after the death of my parent's I never thought that a pure relative of mine will actually be here!" she said excitingly.

Bradin just stared at her, at her glimmering brown eyes.

" What is it?" she asked nervously.

Bradin stopped suddenly. It made Halie worry. " Bradin, what's the matter" she was starting to freak out.

He placed his thumbs on her cheek. Halie was look at him with a perplex grin. He gently pressed his lips on hers. Halie's eyes widen, and then she slowly closed her eyes. Bradin slightly deepen the kiss. Bradin wrapped his arms around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly deepening the kiss.

Halie slowly and gently push Bradin towards the window. Halie's hands slowly drop on Bradin's chest. He turned Halie around, making Halie stand next to the window. He took off Halie's hand off his chest and held it. He slowly placed her hands on the window.

Bradin slowly deepen the kiss, more and intents.

" Love birds you know this is public right" he chuckled.

Bradin part away, " what?" he questioned.

Halie's hands were then wrapped around Bradin's neck.

" Bradin!" said the guy.

" Oh, sorry Jay" he apologize.

" Well come in, before you scare away my costumers" yelled Jay.

Bradin and Halie walked out of streets and walked in Blue waters shop. Bradin came behind her and started to snuggle as they we're walking.

" Why are you too so happy?" Jay asked.

" Halie's relative found her and their at the house right now," Bradin explained.

" Congratulations" said Jay.

" Thanks" she responds.

* * *

Bradin and Halie walked to the rocky cliffs of Spanish Cove. Hand in hand, Halie fell back, leaning over the gorgeous blonde boy. Bradinwrapped his armsaround her body as they walked towards the edge.

" The moon looks amazing don't you think" complimented Bradin.

" It's wonderful!" answered Halie.

Bradin then sat on the rocks as he pulls Halie towards him. Halie sat on Bradin's lap as they gazed on the clear moonlit night. All of a sudden Bradin placed a finger on her cheeks and turned her head towards his. They gazed at each other's eyes and Bradin gently pressed his lips on hers. Moving he's lips down her neck. Halie started to giggle.

" Bradin! Stop," laughed Halie.

Bradin didn't respond. He kept kissing her neck then gave her a hicky.

" Bradin!" repeated Halie as she starts to giggle.

Bradin's hands slowly moves up Halie's tunic.

" Bradin!" said Halie as she parted.

" What?" he asked in confusion.

" Not today" she answered.

" So when?" he questioned.

" Soon" she answers.

" This year?"

" Yup" Halie answers as she smiles.

Bradin smiled back, " this month?" he asked.

Halie nodded and placed her arms around his neck.

" This week?" he asked.

" Can u stop asking, yes this week!" cried Halie.

" I just wanted to get a good information!" he responds.

" What ever!" said Halie as she rolls her eyes.

Bradin then stood up carrying Halie on his arms.

" What are you doing?" she questioned.

" What I can't carry you home?" he said.

" Yea but…"

" No buts, no lets go!" agreed Bradin.

Halie let out a sighed and lean on his chest as they started to walk home.

* * *

Bradin approaches the back door and gently let Halie down.

" That was fun!" she said as she smiles.

" That's true!" he respond as he opens the door.

The adults in the room suddenly turned their heads towards the Halie and Bradin.

" What?" questioned Halie.

" Honey, um…how do I say this so that it's a good news?" Aunt Karla said.

" What, what's going on?" she repeated her self.

" Halie, we have to go!" explained Aunt Karla.

" No, why do you guys have to go?" she said.

" Halie, it's not just us. Your aunt and I sponsored you and now we're bring you to Kansa with us" said Uncle Jason.

" No, I'm not going," said Halie as she brakes into tears. She turned and saw Bradin's eyes water.

She gently pushes him out of the door and ran off out.

" Halie!" yelled her aunt as Halie disappeared from the room.

Bradin looked down and walked back to his room.

" Bradin!" yelled Aunt Ava.


	22. Lost and Found

**Hey ppl, its been way to long since I ever written but now I'm back and with new surprises for our lovely couple, Bradin and Halie…hope you guys will love the new chapters…here's chapter 22…

* * *

**

**Love**

_Lost and found_

Bradin lay on his bed looking up to the ceiling. A lot of things were going through his mind. It was a battle seeing where his life would go from this point. He then stood up and looked around his room. Then a knock came from his door.

" Bradin dear, are you okay?" asked Aunt Ava as she stood there poking her ears towards the door.

No response. " Bradin, I'm coming in!" said Ava without any warning.

As she opens the door no one was there, Bradin wasn't in site. She looked towards the other and saw it open then closed. Ava rushed and opened the door, she saw Bradin run down towards the beach.

" BRADIN" she yelled.

All of a sudden everyone walked towards the backyard.

" What's going on?" asked Johnny.

" Bradin went off finding Halie," respond Ava.

" I think it's best if Bradin did try to find her, they need each other in this moment of time" said Susannah.

" Yea I think your right," agreed Ava.

Derrick turned and saw Gem, Halie's Siberian husky with a wooden box on her mouth.

" What do u have there girl?" he asked as he takes the box out of her mouth.

" Um…aunt Ava, Gem found this somewhere and there something inside, I think it's for Halie," said Derrick as he hands the box to her aunt.

Ava took a look at it, and there was an opening on the box. She straggled opening the box but as it opens, there were five things inside. A will, a letter, a picture of a young boy, a ring and a family picture of Halie, her dad, her mom, her brother and her dog.

Ava handed the will to Kayla and she read it. Ava took out the letter with a picture of a boy attached to it. She opens it and at her surprise…

**At the Beach…**

Halie stood on the rock as if she's planning her death sentence. Holding her self with every inch of strength, things came in and out of her head, the fact that she had to leave the only guy that she ever loved and liked. It was the first time that she ever felt like this, but somehow, something was missing, well something she forgotten. Then she started to remember something. It was blurry but she could remember her dad and someone across from him, they were shaking each other's hands. That was mostly everything that she remembered.

" Halie NO" screamed Bradin.

Halie was about to slip, " what are you trying to do, kill me?" she said as she grabbed her self together.

"I thought that you were going to kill your self," said Bradin.

" Bradin, you should know by now that I would never do this to my self" answered Halie.

" Everyone's worried about you, especially me," said Bradin as he walks forward.

" I know, but first, I need to know this!" said Halie.

" Okay, what is it?" he asked.

" Do you want me to leave?" Halie asked.

" Of course not, I love you and I would never let you go!" said Bradin as he held Halie close to him.

Halie let out a calm and happy sigh. "Oh Bradin, I love you so much."

" I love you too" said Bradin.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and dived in for a kiss. As their lips pressed against each other's, Halie placed her hands on Bradin's cheeks and slowly deepen the kiss.

* * *

Bradin held her tightly and closely. Halie laid her head on his chest as they start to walk off.

" So what's the planned now?" asked Halie.

" Maybe we can convince your aunt to stay here and maybe live here too" said Bradin,

"what do u think?"

" I hope that's possible!" said Halie.

" What do you mean?" asked Bradin as he stopped.

" My uncle, well once he made up his mind, no one can convince him of what he chose was wrong. When I mean no one as in not even his own wife," respond Halie, " but when my dad was here he could always seem to find a way to get through his thick skull."

Silence then surrounded them. Halie started to look down, her eyes started to water and a teardrop sudden fell from her eyes. Bradin knew why she started to cry. He than held her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

" Its going to be okay, I'm here remember," said Bradin as he starts to comfort her.

Halie started to break in to tears. " Wow, I cant believe how much I miss them so much."

" I know how you feel. Just always remember that your not alone any more, you have me, your brother and now your aunt and uncle are here. Your not alone, don't ever forget that," said Bradin as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

" Your right, like you said, I have you, your family, my brother and now my aunt. I have a family, a family that really loves me," said Halie.

" Yup, that's right," answered Bradin as he kisses her one her forehead, " so do you want to go?"

" Yea, they must be really worried right about now," said Halie as they both started to head home.

* * *

**At Home…**

" Wow, I can't believe it," said Aunt Karla.

" Neither can I" said her husband.

" Did, Mrs. Krew ever told you about this?" asked Ava.

" My sister never said anything about it, I don't even now if she even known about it" answered Karla.

" This is going to be a big shocker to Halie and Bradin," said Susannah as she starts to worry.

" I know what you mean mate. I haven't seen Bradin so happy before," said Jay.

" Yea, it's going to hurt him and Halie bad," said Johnny.

" Know what?" said Jason, " I mean this here is only half of the letter, it looks like there's at least one more page."

" Your right, so where's the rest of this letter?" questioned Karla.

All of a sudden, Halie and Bradin entered the room. Everyone's face turned to them.

" What?" asked Halie.

She then turned to Bradin. " Hey, is there anything on my face?" she asked.

" Yea there's something alright," replied Bradin.

" What" she asked.

Bradin then pressed his lips against hers and kissed.

" So…" said Halie.

" Nope, you look perfect" complimented Bradin.

Halie then turned to the people in the room and repeated, "What's wrong?"

" Halie dear, we made up our mind about this moving thing," said Uncle Jason.

" And…" said Halie

" You could stay here," answered Aunt Karla.

Halie turned and hugged Bradin tightly.

" Thank-you Auntie and Uncle" said Halie as she hugs them both.

" And um…we found this, well Gem found it, who knows where. But I think you should read this" said Karla.

" Okay" answered Halie as she held the two pieces of paper.

She unfolds it and read it.

" This can't happen, not now" said Halie as she continued to read it.

" What? What is it?" asked Bradin.

Halie looked at him and said " Bradin, this letter is from my dad, I'm getting a…."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, don't for get to review my work, please…Thank you guys for being so loyal and patient. 


	23. Together

**Together**

_Arranged_

" Bradin I'm getting an arranged marriage" said Halie as tears started to fall from her eyes, " I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Bradin looked straight at her, then looked away. He started to walk out of the room.

" Bradin wait, I didn't even know about it, please, come back…BRADIN," said Halie as several tears started fall from her eyes.

She stood there crying, she didn't know what to do. She dropped the papers and started running towards Bradin. Halie stopped when she noticed a BMW convertible. There a handsome, blonde haired, blue eye and a hot body Australian guy opening the door. She turned her head and saw Bradin looking very cautious about this guy. He started to walk and put his hands on her shoulder as he continued to walk towards the Australian guy.

" Hey" said Bradin.

" Hey mate," said the guy.

" Who are you looking for?" Bradin asked as he folded his arms.

" Halie, Halie Taylor" said the guy.

" What business do you have with her?" he asked.

The guy answered, " She's my going to be wife."

Bradin walked towards him and punched him.

Halie gasp. " Bradin stop" she yelled.

She ran towards them…the adults in the house heard Halie scream and ran to see what was going on. Jay and Johnny quickly ran towards Bradin and the guy. They tried breaking them up. Johnny pulled Bradin away from the guy and Jay help him up.

" You don't belong here, get out. She doesn't want you," yelled Bradin, "don't you dare come near her, and I mean it."

Bradin walk out and went off to the beach.

"Bradin wait up," said Halie as she started to run towards him. But somehow, she kept looking back at the guy.

* * *

**At the Beach…**

Halie final caught up with Bradin.

" What the heck was that all about?" she questioned.

" Nothin" he answered.

"So, now were going to start keeping things" she said.

" Keeping things huh? Tell me this, why did you keep that arrange marriage a secret?" said Bradin.

"Listen to me, I didn't know about this arrange marriage and beside my father made this deal when I was 3. Did u think I would have known what my dad was doing?" replied Halie.

" Maybe I shouldn't have meet you in the first place," said Bradin.

Water started to surround Haile's eyes. " Maybe you shouldn't have" said Halie as she starts to walk off the distance.

" Hold on, I didn't mean it" said Bradin as he embraced her, " I love you way to much to let you leave me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those words, and I just got caught up in this. And well it's really a big surprise for me. I know that your mostly surprised than I am. I'm sorry baby."

Halie started to cry. " I should have done something," she said.

" You we're young, you didn't know about it like you said" answered Bradin.

She cried on his chest. " It's okay, I'm here" said Bradin as he starts to comfort her.

" Remember when we first saw each other?" he asked.

"Yes"-said Halie as she sobs.

" Remember the waters?"

" Yeah, you tricked me. All you wanted was just a kiss from me," said Halie as she starts to remember all the good times they had.

" Yeah, but it was worth it" said Bradin, " kissing you was the best decision that I ever made."

Bradin wiped the tears and dove in to kiss her. Halie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

" I love you Halie Taylor," he said.

" I love you too Bradin Westerly," said Halie.

**At Home…**

" Are you sure your okay?" asked Ava.

" Yeah, I'm alright" the guy answered.

" I'm sorry, I have no idea that Bradin would act like that," said Ava.

" Tell me, was that girl who followed um…what's his name…Bradin…was that girl Halie Taylor?" the guy answered.

" Yes it was, why do u want to know?" Karla asked.

" Pardon me, my name is Jesse McCartney" said Jesse.

" OMG…I love everything you do, your such a talented person," said Nikki as she compliments him.

Jesse giggled, " thank you."

Nikki let out a sigh as she saw Jesse's great smile and then fainted.

" Oh my god" said Susannah.

Carmon help her up and tried waking her up.

" Nikki, wake up, Nikki" said Carmon as he tries to wake her up.

Then in an instant, Nikki, awoke.

" Nikki, are you okay?" asked Ava.

" I'm okay, was it a dream?" asked Nikki.

" Was what a dream?" asked Carmon.

" You, know Jesse McCartney being here," answered Nikki.

" Nik, its all real" answered Carmon.

She looked in front of here and Carmon was right. There he was, Jesse waving and smiling at her. She saw it and then fainted again.

**That Night…**

Bradin and Halie came home.

" Ready to face it" he said.

" You by my side of course" said Halie as she pressed her lips against his, "I'm ready."

Bradin opened the back door and walked in. There, aunt Ava, Susannah, Jay and Johnny were watching a movie.

" Oh there you guys are" said Johnny.

" Um…did you know where my aunt is?" Halie asked.

" She went back home and said that, Jesse wanted to go home to Kansas with them so, they took him. Was that okay" Ava asked.

" Yeah, at least I have so more time for my self" Halie answered, " well I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

" Okay, dinners going to be ready in a few" said Ava.

" Okay" said Halie as she walked up the stairs to the washroom.

Bradin walked towards the kitchen and grabbed something to drink.

" So, is he still here?" he asked.

" Who?" Susannah answered.

" You know that guy who's going to marry Halie," said Bradin as he took a drink from his glass.

" Yeah he is" answered Ava.

Bradin nodded his head and walked towards his room.

**Upstairs…**

Halie walked out of the tube and warped her body with her baby blue towel. She opened the door and started to walk to her room. Then as she walk in she was a bout to take the towel off and she started to scream…

" What was that?" said Bradin as he opened his door.

" That scream was upstairs," said Jay as everyone stopped what they were doing and walked upstairs.

They saw Derrick and Nikki walk out of there room.

" Are you guys okay?" asked Ava.

" Yeah I'm alright," said Derrick.

"Same here" said Nikki, " we heard a scream."

Bradin knew who it was, so he ran towards her room, while the others ran behind him.


End file.
